A Not So Charmed Kidnapping
by kennsterrr
Summary: The Charmed Ones children are kidnapped. The struggle to get them back doesn't turn out to be an easy one and the captors have the potential to destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Piper and Leo are at the manor. Piper is in the kitchen feeding Chris, her three-year old son with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes wearing a bib that says "I love my mommy" on it. Wyatt, their eldest son at age five is playing behind them with some trucks. Wyatt has blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a striped shirt and some jeans. Leo comes in and Piper smiles at him.

"Hey honey, I got some news from the Elders. They want to get you sisters together," Leo told Piper.

"Leo, will we never get a single day off to just be a normal family? Wyatt has a playdate with some friends from school" complained Piper.

"Sorry dear, but you know the Elders. They said that you're getting a new whitelighter today to replace me since I lost my powers. And they would really like if all three of you were here to meet him." Leo tried to reason. He knew that Piper had always wanted a normal life away from magic and they had hoped that after the battles with the Source, Zankou, the Triad, the Avatars, and Billie and Christie that this would all be over with. And it was somewhat true. Demons were attacking less frequently that was for sure.

"Can't Paige just be our whitelighter? I mean that would be the easiest thing. We already know her and she's getting pretty good at it, you gotta admit it." pleaded Piper.

"Honey, it's just a new whitelighter. I know that it won't be that bad. Just get you sisters to come over in three hours." Leo told her. "Wyatt can play at his friend's house until then and I'll even go and pick him up to meet the new whitelighter," Leo compromised.

"Alright. I'll tell them to come. But this new guy better be good." Piper conceded.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Phoebe is working at the newspaper in her office. She bites on her glasses as she thinks of some good advice to give to her readers. She's sitting at desk piled high with letters and typing while talking on the phone. "A new whitelighter?" Phoebe asked. "Isn't Paige doing a good enough job? Why do they think we need a replacement? And how is Leo still in contact with the Elders?"

"That's the exact same thing that I asked." Piper said over the phone. "You know Leo. He's still working at magic school. The Elders even said that they might give him some of his powers back if he does a good enough job."

"That's great honey… Ummm, whose gonna watch Melinda for me? Should I just bring her over?" asked Phoebe as her assistant came into the room with some more letters. Phoebe pointed at the pile and smiled a thanks to her assistant. Her assistant placed the letters on Phoebe's desk and walked out of the room.

"Yea! Definitely bring Melinda over. I feel like I haven't seen her in ages. How has she been doing? Paige tells me she has been getting some powers." Piper responded.

"You'll be happy to know that she has been freezing some of the things that I've been dropping around the house. You know I've been getting so clumsy lately. Hey here's an idea, I'll tell Billie to come over and she can watch the kids."

"Uhh, you know I still don't fully trust Billie, Phoebes."

"I know, but I mean c'mon, Christie was her sister. And we of all people should know that a sisterly bond is something that is difficult to break. And how many times did she almost come back to us. She was so reluctant to fight with us. If the Triad hadn't corrupted her then she definitely would have been able to reason with Christie. Plus think of all the demons she's helped us to vanquish. Do I have to name them all to you?

"No, of course not." Piper snapped back. "It's just gonna take some time for me to trust her with our kids after what stole Wyatt's powers. I guess she can come" replied Piper dejectedly.

"It doesn't take an empath to know that you are hesitant, but really Piper just give her one more chance. We're all that she has left. O shoot. I gotta go, Elise needs this column in immediately. But I'll be there tonight." Phoebe quickly replied as she hung up the phone and ran out the door screaming "Elise! Elise!" while holding a piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Back at the manor, the sisters had gathered in the attic with Leo awaiting their new whitelighter. The attic was of course filled with all the magical items kept in the house, and Piper and refused to clean it for the arrival of their new whitelighter saying, he better get used to this kind of mess, because it's never going to be clean. Leo was too afraid to say anything to her, besides she was right. Demons always made a mess in the attic.

"Can you believe that this guy has the nerve to be late?" asked Paige angrily. Paige was the youngest sister and was impatient for good reason. She had only recently come into her full whitelighter powers but she still felt offended that she was being replaced. After all, she was doing a damn good job keeping her sisters alive for about a year.

All of a sudden blue orbs started to materialize in front of the girls. All that could be heard was the sound of three kids playing downstairs. And out of the blue orbs appeared…

"Leo!" all three girls screamed, bewildered.

"You got your powers back honey?" exclaimed Piper excitedly. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations Leo! I knew you had it in you," said Phoebe when it was her turn to hug Leo.

"Awww, how could I get mad at you being our whitelighter?" said Paige embracing Leo as he just smiled waiting for his turn to talk.

"Does this mean you're not mortal anymore?" Piper asked her tone suddenly lower. "Because back in the future we were growing old together, and I kinda want to see that future play out. You know? I don't want to be married to a 40 year old when I'm 80."

"I know that's what I'm trying to tell you. The Elders have only given me my powers back. In essence, I can orb and heal, but that's basically it. You guys are my only charges, and I can still get hurt and even die. And yes, Piper I will continue to age normally," Leo explained.

Piper tried to hide her smile. "Aww sorry honey. I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to see you die, but…"

"Don't worry about it honey. I know how much you want a normal life away from magic. The Elders just don't want to see the Charmed ones hurt. The reason being that if Paige gets hurt, you guys wouldn't be able to use the Power of Three and who would be there to heal Paige?"

"Hmmm, I never thought about it that way. You know you still got that way of explaining things and making everything seem great Leo," Paige told him smiling.

All of a sudden there was a huge crash. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Someone was screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

The girls rushed downstairs. They got the sunroom, a room normally beautiful with stained glass windows and the room illuminated by sunlight. A playpen was in the corner of the room. As they entered they saw Billie screaming and on fire. Her white sweater was ablaze and her she was swinging her arms like a wild animal. Wyatt had gotten himself into the playpen with Chris and Melinda and created a protective bubble around them. Five figures in black robes were surrounding the playpen in the shape of a pentagram and were chanting in low voices. It sounded like Latin, but none of the sisters knew for sure.

"Sweater!" Paige yelled as she called for Billie's sweater. The sweater erupted into a swirl of blue orbs and disappeared off of Billie's body. Paige orbed it onto the floor and started stomping on it. "Leo help her – she's still on fire!" Paige yelled.

Meanwhile, Phoebe screamed out "Piper blow them up!"

Piper threw her hands up aiming at one of the hooded demons. The small explosion blew up on the man's arm and he staggered backwards. The one who got hurt said something loudly in a foreign language and four more robed figures showed up holding fireballs. They threw one at each sister and one at Leo trying to help Billie.

Leo was leaning over Billie trying to help her and didn't see it coming and flew backwards into a cabinet. Paige was able to react more quickly and yelled "Fireball!" and teleorbed the fireball right back at the demon. The demon erupted into flames and quickly disintegrated. Piper threw her hands up to blow up her demon just as the demon threw his fireball. The demon exploded into a million pieces as Piper was hit by the fireball and flew backwards into the staircase. Phoebe used her empathic abilities to channel her demon's hatred and was able to redirect the fireball back at her demon. He too blew up into a bright red fire and disintegrated. She smiled to herself, but it quickly faded when she saw Piper and Leo were down and Billie was still unconscious. She decided to take her anger out on the demon who attacked Leo, but he quickly shimmered away after looking back at the other five demons surrounding her daughter and nephews.

Phoebe's attention quickly switched to the kids. "Paige you go help them and I'll take these demons!" she shouted quickly and she ran straight at the demons. While Phoebe didn't have the most powerful active powers, she was well trained in the martial arts and planned to give these demons a beating for trying something to her daughter and her two favorite nephews. She tried to tackle the first demon head on, but then was bounced backwards. The five demons had somehow managed to get Wyatt's bubble around all five of them and baby Melinda and Chris were now crying in panic.

"Paige – the kids," Phoebe said with one last breath and she passed out.

Paige looked up from healing Piper and she was just coming to when she saw the bubble around the demons.

"Chair!" she yelled and she pushed her palm toward the demons. The chair glowing in light blue orbs went straight at the shield, but shattered upon contact. _Oh no, Paige thought to herself. What I am I going to do?_

The demons were apparently trying to shimmer out, but were having a hard time doing it because only the bottom of their legs and the legs of the kids were becoming hazy. The shimmering was moving up at an alarming pace and Paige knew that she only had minutes before they were completely gone.

Piper stirring interrupted her thoughts. "Piper help me!" Paige pleaded.

Piper looked around and tried to understand the situation. Why were kids shielding the demons? She prayed that Wyatt hadn't turned evil, especially after all Chris had done to prevent it. She pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to focus on the situation at hand. Were they controlling Wyatt's mind? Either way, they had to break that shield.

"Call for Giddeon's athame" Piper told Paige weakly.

"Athame!" Paige called. A ceremonial knife from the table in the attic landed in Paige's hand. Paige was happy that her powers had grown so much that she could call for things not even in the same room as her. The knife had a curved blade and was the same blade that Giddeon had used about three years ago to penetrate Wyatt's shield in order to kill him. Paige knew that Piper was hoping that the athame was still imbued with Giddeon's and Barbas' powers – after all combining an Elder's magic with the Demon of Fear's made for a lethal combination.

Paige threw the knife with death like precision at the demon closest to her, in case the shield did pop, she didn't want the athame to hurt anyone. However, the knife just bounced off like anything else Paige had threw at it. To make things worse, only the demons' heads were not shimmering. They were almost out of here and Paige had to work fast.

_This is hopeless, _Paige thought to herself. _Anything I throw at that shield is just destroyed our bounced back. I guess the demons must have infused the shield with dark magic reinforcing it. _Suddenly Paige had a revelation. _Instead of trying to get something in, maybe I should be trying to get something out. I should try to orb the kids out. _

"Paige… please do something" moaned Piper quietly before collapsing again.

"I'm trying Piper. Hold on I think I have an idea. Kids!" Paige said not noticing Piper was again unconscious. She held out her hands ready to catch baby Melinda and hoping that Wyatt and Chris would orb around her. She saw a flicker of blue among the haze and but then the demon who tried to attack Leo orbed in and hit Paige square behind the neck. _No this can't be happening_. The demons, the shield and the kids – the next generation of the Charmed line all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Paige slowly regained consciousness._ What just happened?_ she thought to herself. She saw her sisters and Leo all lying down on the floor. She vaguely remembered healing Piper and hoped that it would be enough to sustain her for a while longer. Phoebe looked hurt, but not fatally and now that Leo was now mortal and bleeding. She pulled herself over to Leo and put her hands over him. Nothing was happening. She tried to focus on the love she had for Leo and her whole family, and soon a familiar golden glow emitted from her hand. The blood pool around Leo's head was slowly receding. When the glow stopped, Leo looked up stunned.

"Who would have thought that a whitelighter would need saving eh?" Leo joked.

"Leo not now, help Piper and I'll get Phoebe." Paige said faintly.

"Whoa Paige. You don't look so good. Maybe I should heal you first." Leo suggested.

"No! I'm OK. Go help Piper" Paige commanded.

Leo had never seen this side of Paige before, and she was right. She would survive and Piper needed help. He ran over to her and kneeled by her side. He put his hands over Piper's head and a faint glow came out of his hands. Piper woke up and screamed out, "the kids!"

Paige was too tired to say anything and had her hands over Phoebe's head and tried to heal her. It took her longer than usual but Phoebe was revived. Leo finished healing up Billie and went over to a collapsed Paige and healed her.

As Paige came back to reality, she heard Billie apologizing to Piper and Phoebe. "I'm so sorry guys. They ambushed me. I tried to throw one of them out the window but he just glided back to the floor. I haven't really gotten a hold of my projection powers yet, but I tried to project me and the kids up to you and the next thing I know I'm on fire screaming."

Piper shot Phoebe an "I knew something like this would happen" look and Phoebe tried to shrug it off.

"It's not your fault Billie," said Phoebe trying to console Billie. "There are times when he have been ambushed too, and it's hard when they out number you, _right Piper_," said Phoebe with a hint of sarcasm at the end of the sentence.

"Yea it's true Billie," Piper said somewhat dejected that she was wrong about Billie. "The main thing is that we find these kids and vanquish the damn demons who thought that they could mess with our kids and get away with it. Paige are you feeling better?" Piper asked.

"Hardly," Paige sarcastically said. She got up and thanked Leo. "I still have a pounding headache. Sorry guys. I don't know how they managed to get Wyatt's shield around themselves as well."

"It's alright Paige. Do you feel up to demon hunting?" Leo asked.

"Definitely. Book of Shadows everyone?" she asked even though she knew the answer. She started making her way up to the attic.

"Billie, if you want you can go home and rest. I know that being on fire can take it's toll on you" Piper told Billie.

"No, I want to help," Billie said with determination.

The girls and Leo made their way upstairs. As they got there Leo orbed "up there" to find out what the elders knew about these demons. Paige started leafing through the Book of Shadows, an ancient tomb that was the Halliwell's heritage. In it contained all the magical knowledge that all of the ancestors had known. The book had aged with time, but it was still strong and the magic that protected it made sure that it didn't fall into the hands of evil. The dark green cover of the book had a triquetra on it – the symbol of the Power of Three.

"I guess I should start scrying for the kids. Maybe using myself is a good enough link between Wyatt and Chris" Piper said with a feeling of hope.

"I guess I got summoning spells. Billie, would you help me amplify the "to call a lost witch spell". You know how to do that right?" Phoebe asked Billie.

"Yeah, I remember. You need a potion to place in the candle. Here take some rosemary and …" Billie told Phoebe.

Everyone was working hard, but silently. There was some whispers, but no one really knew what to say. Finally, it was Leo who broke the silence. He orbed back down from the elders with a distressed look. "They said that they don't know who took the kids, and that without a name, they can't identify the demons for us."

Piper whose frustration was building up with each passing second, started screaming. "This is hopeless! I'm scrying, but there's no guarantee that they're even in this world anymore. What if they're in the underworld. Does anyone have a map of the underworld by chance? Of course not because the demons are too stupid to use maps! UGH!" Piper ranted.

"Uh, Piper?" Paige said quietly, scared to interrupt Piper.

"What!" Piper said with a glare, angry that someone had interrupted her. Didn't they know not to interrupt a kidnapped parent?

"I found the demons in the book," Paige said quietly.

"Oh, that's good. Let's hear it." Piper said a little calmer. Piper, Phoebe and Billie walked over to Paige and the book to listen.

"Ok, well they're called Lucifites. They're extremely high upper level demons. Ok this is what it says:

_Lucifites are a rare race of demons answering only to the Source himself. They are his personal assassination task force. Lucifites are characterized by their black robes and they do not have faces. Their fingers appear to be made of only bones. They are extremely unintelligent and are not capable of higher thinking functions. They only do as they are told, and nothing more. Alone, they would squander in the underworld until a new Source is crowned. However, their lack of knowledge is made up for by their extreme knowledge of the Dark Arts. They have the accumulated knowledge of all the magic from years ago. They have the ability to throw fireballs as well as levitate. If a Lucifite touches the blood of an individual, they may gain the ability to take on their appearance. Finally Lucifites can shimmer. It is believed that only 20 of these Lucifites are left in existence. _

"Wow that was a detailed entry," said Billie trying to lighten the mood. No one laughed. "At least there is an easy vanquishing spell and potion. You only need the power of three. I'll start on the potion." She walked over to the small table by the book with a cauldron on it and a mini-stove underneath it. Billie turned on the fire and started putting ingredients into the pot.

"The thing that bothers me is that these Lucifites are only the tip of the iceberg. They had to have taken orders from someone else and the book says they only take orders from the Source. Does that mean that there is a new Source in power?" Phoebe thought out loud as she paced back and forth across the attic.

"Well, now that we know what we're dealing with, I'll go ask the Elders what they know," Leo said. He gave Piper a hug and a quick kiss and orbed away.

Piper fell down on a couch. She was emotionally drained. At least they could get their kids back but how are they going to find these Lucifites. She started sobbing. She no longer could fight back the sinking feeling that her children were in trouble and that there was nothing she could do about it. Phoebe and Paige went over and hugged their sister.

"Don't worry Piper. It's gonna be alright. I know how you're feeling. I'm feeling the exact same way. But we're going to find them. Besides, you know how powerful Wyatt is getting. He's gonna protect everyone. And Chris, we saw him in the future and you know he's a fighter" Phoebe said. She was talking partially to Piper and partially to herself.

"Phoebe he's only a kid. I wanted to keep him away from all this magic crap!" Piper yelled. "Why do demons have to ruin everything!"

"Then we'll just have to find them as fast as we can. I'll see if I can find any information on the Lucifites anywhere else." Paige said as she orbed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

BAM! The potion that Billie was working on just puffed out a cloud of smoke. "The potion is ready."

"That's great, but how are we going to find them?" Piper asked as she was frantically leafing through the Book of Shadows.

Paige had orbed to Magic School to see if there were any books there that could help them find the Lucifites.

All of a sudden there were two figures surrounded in blue lights came into the room.

"Hey guys…" Paige said sadly.

Piper quickly turned around with her hands up.

"Oh my GOD! Paige! You nearly scared me half to death! I almost blew you up!" cried Piper patting her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't able to find anything at magic school."

"And the Elders said that they haven't heard anything about a new Source and everything else they know about the Lucifites is already in the book," said Leo unhappily.

"This can't be happening…" RING!!! Piper started saying when the phone started ringing.

"I'll go get that," Billie offered. She ran downstairs to get the phone.

"Hey you know what I just thought," Phoebe said excitedly as she jumped out of her seat. "These Lucifites work for the Source of _all evil_. We basically could interrogate any demon to find out who the new Source is and where he is!"

Piper couldn't help but smile. They finally had a lead and soon their kids would be safe at home.

"OK let's go find us a demon," Piper cried. They got out a map and a scrying crystal and started scrying for evil. Piper took the crystal and started twirling the crystal in a circle over the map. The crystal started pulling in a certain area of the map and finally landed on an alley in a part of San Francisco.

"Ok let's get going" Piper said rushing outside.

They ran downstairs and as they passed the sun room. While they were running through, Phoebe accidentally bumped ran onto one of Wyatt's toy trucks and slipped.

"OW!" she hollered.

"Are you alright Phoebes?" Paige asked as she bent down to help her sister up. "Any healing necessary?"

"No, it's ok" Phoebe replied. "I'm such a klutz." Phoebe took the truck and was about to put it away when she suddenly gasped and closed her eyes as if she was getting a chill that was lasting several seconds.

"What did you see?" Piper asked in a concerned voice now bending down next to Paige. The first power that Phoebe ever had was the power to see the future. By touching objects, she could have premonitions related to the object she touched. Piper was hoping that she saw Wyatt or Chris.

"I saw the kids," said Phoebe short of breath. "It was definitely in the future. They were in some kind of cave, and the Lucifites were just walking around. They weren't hurt, but they looked scared. And then five men, these guys were in different color robes went over to the kids. And that's it."

"Do you know where it was? Any better clues than a cave – because there are tons of caves. How about what time it was when this happened? Do you know that? Do you have any clues that can help us? " Piper interrogated Phoebe.

"No, sorry. That's all I saw. I can try again Piper, but I usually see what I see and nothing more. At least we know that there were five other guys there. I'll go look them up in the book. You guys bring the demon back," Phoebe explained. They all got up and started to separate.

Just then Billie came running in from the kitchen. "Hey that was Darrell. He said that there have been two murders in the area," Billie explained.

"Well why is he telling us that," Paige inquired.

"He thinks it's supernatural. He said that the two women were murdered in the same way. Their hearts were cut out of their bodies. Not only that but both women were witches he thinks," Billie explained.

"Oh, boy. I guess we didn't need to scry for a demon," Paige groaned. "Ok I guess we're splitting up. I'll take Phoebe to the crime scenes. Maybe she can get a premonition there. Leo you take Billie and Piper to that alley and find that demon. The crystals are set up so you can just place him in there and then when we get back we can interrogate them."

"What about looking at the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked with a hint of anger.

"We'll do that later. Whoever gets back first can take a look in the Book. We can't just turn away from an innocent in trouble," Phoebe explained as she motioned for Paige to orb them out.

Paige grabbed onto Phoebe's arm and together they disappeared in a shower of light blue orbs.

"Ugh, alright let's go too. You know where to go right Leo?" Piper said.

"Yea, I know, you guys ready?" Leo asked. Billie and Piper grabbed on to Leo's arms and in a cloud of blue lights they were off to grill some demons.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Paige and Phoebe entered the crime scene. It was a lavish apartment with brightly colored furniture. There were various paintings hanging around the room. The curtains were a dark shade of purple and hanging over the large windows over looking the city. On the desk was a laptop – the woman was working on an article and was some kind of newspaper reporter. In the corner of the room was a small cabinet with the doors swinging open. Inside the cabinet was a scrying crystal, an athame and some potion ingredients. This woman was obviously practiced the craft. And there in the middle of the room, she was lying there. She was covered in blood and heart was ripped out.

"Oh god," Paige squirmed. "How can demons do things like this?"

"It's ok, just take a deep breath," Phoebe said, trying to calm Paige down. "Don't worry, I'll just see if I can get a premonition and you try to figure out who this woman was and what they wanted with her."

"She's a newspaper reporter for a local paper in town called the _San Francisco Inquisitor_. She wrote for the advice column and the arts section. Her name is Debra Manaly. I think she's only 28 years old. Oh, no! I think she might have been engaged," Paige yelled over to Phoebe.

Phoebe moved closer to the body. Debra had red hair and was only about 5'3. She looked like she worked out and was pretty strong. She was lying face up and she looked frightened. Phoebe was reluctant to touch her, but she knew that the body was the best place to get a premonition. She touched the woman's head with the back of her hand and suddenly that all too familiar feeling. Phoebe closed her eyes and in her mind she saw the murder take place.

_Debra was sitting down and working on her article. She just finished and hit the print button and she got up, three men in different colored robes swarmed her. A breeze entered the window and that's when the one in a white robe aimed at her with his eyes and shot beams out at her. The beams turned into a tornado and Debra was trapped in the middle of it. She started screaming but then the man in the blue robe shot water from his hands into her mouth. Debra couldn't breathe as she stared drowning. She fainted and as she fell, the demons moved in for the kill. _

"Ahhhhh!" panted Phoebe trying to catch her breath. Her visions could sometimes be so realistic and it scared her sometimes. "I saw her die," she told Paige. "It was by the same people I saw in my other premonition with the kids. Except this time there were only three of them, not five. And they some powerful powers."

"Alright, so now we know that it was definitely magical. Now we have to find out why they wanted to kill her," Paige said. Maybe the second crime site will tell us something. C'mon let's get out of here." She put her hand on Phoebe's back who was still leaning over Debra and together they orbed out.

…

They arrived at another apartment in a different part of town. This apartment was much more modernly decorated and looked like it belonged to a music fanatic. The girls landed in the bedroom and there were posters of various rock bands hanging all over the walls. The girls walked out and they entered the kitchen. They kitchen was the largest one they had ever seen. It had a standing mixer on the sparkling marble countertops. The refrigerator was huge and there were various spices and herbs hanging around the kitchen. Pots and pans lined the huge stove with a digital readout of the time. Right between the stove and the refrigerator was another woman, with her heart gruesomely ripped out. She had long dark brown hair and was wearing a dark blue blouse and blue jeans.

"Find out who she is Paige and I'll look at the body," Phoebe instructed.

"OK, here I found her ID. It says her name is Donna Kranowzky. And hey, look she's a chef at that restaurant downtown – Lovely's. Hey, do you notice something?" Paige asked.

Phoebe was leaning over the body and touched her head, but got no premonition. "What?" she asked.

"Well the first woman – Debra, she worked for a newspaper and her apartment looked a lot like yours. And now this woman, Donna, she's a chef and how much does Piper like cooking? I think that someone is killing people like the Charmed Ones.

"Oh gosh, I think you're right Paige. Ahhh," Phoebe gasped as she touched the bracelet on Donna's wrist. Suddenly she was back in the past.

_Donna was cooking something over the stove when suddenly everything grew hot. Donna turned around to see what happened and she saw two robed women. The man in the red robe was holding a fireball. He threw it at Donna but Donna leaped out of the way just in time._

All of a sudden the vision changed.

_Now Phoebe was looking out at an alleyway. She saw a woman with blonde hair and she was running. She turned back to see how far away her attackers were and there were the five robed demons gliding toward her. She was gaining ground when demon in the yellow robe raised his hand and darklighters and vampires appeared and started chasing her. The vampires turned into bats and started attacking the blonde and she fell down as she tried to protect her body. She tried to orb out but she couldn't because the vampires were holding her down. A darklighter, dressed in all black tattered clothing and various tattoos, held his hands out and a crossbow appeared. "Don't hit the heart," the one in the blue robe said to the darklighter. The darklighter took aim and fired at her and the blonde screamed in pain. _

Phoebe opened her eyes and she was sweating from the intensity of the premonition. She was confused how the premonition so suddenly switched from the past to the future, but she knew what she had to do. In the premonition she was able to see the street sign, A Avenue and Dark Street, and she retold Paige what she had saw. They had to save the blonde, and find out what these robed demons wanted with all these innocents.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Piper, Billie and Leo arrived on a dark alley. The only light was the light that was shining from the stars and moon from up above. Piper was leading the pack with Leo and Billie standing slightly behind her.

"Here we are, A Avenue and 1st Street. This is it," Piper said.

"Do you have any idea of what we're up against?" Billie asked.

"No, I was just scrying for evil, nothing in particular. But I'm sure among the three of us we can handle it. The plan is to freeze the demon and then Leo will orb us all back into the attic and we place the crystal cage around the demon," Piper explained.

"Got it," Leo and Billie said in unison.

They crept up the alley slowly and cautiously. Suddenly they heard a woman scream. They ran toward the noise, throwing caution to the wind. The three saw a man standing over a woman holding a short knife. The woman was unconscious and the man was holding the knife over the woman's head smiling a crazed smile. The man was filthy and bloody.

"Hey jerk! Pick on someone your own size," Billie hollered as she waved her arm from her waist diagonally up to her opposite shoulder. Billie had channeled her telekinetic energy at the man and he flew backwards. As he fell unconscious, a spirit started to appear out of the body. The spirit looked different than the man and was dressed in dark robes. There was a distinct inverted triangle upon the demon's head. He started to raise his hands and started moving toward the three smiling the same psycho smile that the now unconscious man was smiling before.

"Shoot! Is that what I think it is?" Piper thought out loud.

"Yea, a guardian," Leo responded as he rushed over to help the innocent.

"Billie pass me the knife!" Piper commanded.

The Guardian was moving closer and closer to the Leo and the Innocent, going to what he came for. Guardians protected mortals in exchange for the souls of innocent people. If the woman was hurt enough the Guardian could extract her soul. Billie had two fingers out as she waved her hand from the knife to Piper. The knife flew through the air and landed in Piper's outstretched hand. Piper took aim at the demon and threw the knife right at the guardian. The tip of the knife landed straight into the inverted triangle in the demon's forehead just as he was over Leo. He screamed in pain and disappeared in electrical sparks.

"Hey, you vanquished that Guardian," Billie said. "Why didn't you just freeze him like we said?"

"Guardians don't really speak English. They just feed on souls," Piper explained. "He couldn't have told us anything we could understand. Hey Leo, how is she?"

"She's fine, I'm only healing her so that she's OK but still unconscious. You guys tie this creep up and I'll call the cops," Leo said.

Piper and Billie took some rope from the dumpster and tied him up.

Billie took out her cell phone and started dialing. "Hello Darrell? This is Billie. We got some sleazeball who tried to attack some innocent. … No, no, she's alright, we were able to save her. … Yes, he's a mortal, so you can arrest him. … She's with Leo right now, but he can bring her back. … Yea, OK, great. Thanks!"

"He's coming right now to arrest him. He said we should put the victim back so that he can say that he found him attacking her and that he was the one who saved her," Billie explained.

"Leo! Bring the girl!" Piper yelled for her husband. Leo orbed in and was holding the girl in his arms. She was unconscious and her hair was hanging down. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. They all turned to look down the street. They couldn't see anything in the darkness, but they knew that they had to do something.

"Just set her down next to the guy," Billie yelled as she and Piper ran toward the direction of where the scream came from. Leo put her down gently and ran to catch up with the girls. They ran into another alley. As they ran they passed a sign that said A Avenue and Dark Street. As they approached the alley, they were dark figures running through the night. The only light was the light from the moon, the group could barely see anything. No one dared to break the current silence.

"Hey Billie, do you think you can turn on one of those street lights?" Piper whispered as softly as she could.

Billie concentrated on the lights being on in her mind's eye. She had never fully mastered her power of projection, but she was able to do small tasks if she really focused. Suddenly the lights went on and they took a look at their surroundings. Everything was filthy with a dumpster or two here and there. There was garbage all over the floor and there was four people surrounding a blonde who suddenly turned into bats and started flying toward Billie, Piper and Leo. Piper threw out her hands to try and freeze the bats but they were unaffected and headed faster towards them. Enough bats had attacked Billie to push her to the ground. She curled up into the fetal position and prayed that the attack would end. Piper, with slashes on her body was still trying to wave the bats off hoping her powers would kick in sooner or later. Leo had picked up a piece of wood from the dumpster and was swinging wildly at the bats.

Then, out of nowhere, pearl blue orbs materialized in front of Piper. It was Paige and Phoebe and they were holding squirt bottles. Phoebe and Paige aimed their bottles and squirted out water. The bats started smoking and flew away into the night.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Phoebe said smiling. "I told you making that stop at the church was a good move Paige." Phoebe and Paige had used holy water against the bats, who were actually vampires.

"Enough chat, let's find that girl," Paige said while she rolled her eyes at Piper.

They started to rush over to the girl when dark orbs surrounded the group. They were darklighters, demons whose sole purpose was kill whitelighters with their poisonous arrows. They held out their hands and crossbows appeared with a puff of smoke. The Charmed Ones, Billie and Leo were completely surrounded, with over 15 darklighters aiming straight at them. Phoebe glanced over at the blonde and knew that she could not let her premonition come true. She didn't know what she could do. The darklighters were aiming at them, and she knew that she didn't have to worry as much as Paige and Leo did, but an arrow is an arrow, and she knew it would still be painful. She looked to Piper for strength, but Piper looked just as scared as she did.

_Woosh!_ 15 arrows flew towards them.

Piper held out her hands, but was only able to freeze the five arrows she was looking at. Billie waved her hands and used her telekinesis to throw an arrow back at a darklighter and he erupted into flames as he disintegrated with a howling scream. Phoebe threw herself down on Leo as she heard Paige scream "arrow" and orbed an arrow back at the darklighters who were aiming at her.

AHHHHH! Billie was hit, and although the poison wouldn't affect her, she was still in a great deal of pain. The darklighter that hit her laughed muttering something that sounded like "pathetic witch".

"Hold on sweetie," comforted Phoebe and Billie fell down. She put her head in her lap and whispered to Leo, "get her out of here." Leo orbed out with Billie. "Paige, get the girl! Piper blow them up!" Phoebe commanded as she got back up. Paige orbed over to the girl but was followed by three arrows that she leaped out of the way of just in time. Phoebe moved between two distracted darklighters and as they turned around they fired at her. Phoebe jumped up with her hands held high and levitated as each darklighter was hit by friendly fire and blew up. Piper moving out of the way of the five arrows and five darklighters she had just frozen blew four of them up. Paige had gotten up and was deflecting arrows while protecting the blonde stranger.

Phoebe concentrated on the darklighters anger and anguish and managed to make a crossbow materialize in her hands. Phoebe smiled at her how well she was able to control her powers. She got behind a dumpster and fired at the remaining darklighters. A shooting frenzy broke out, but while they were concentrated on Phoebe, Piper was able to attack them from behind. Soon, all that was left was the one Piper had left frozen.

"He's the one we'll question," Piper explained. Suddenly the five colored robe people appeared. "PAIGE! HURRY!" Piper yelled as she saw the robed figures moving themselves towards her.

Phoebe ran toward Piper as Paige put her hand on the blonde. She orbed over to Piper and Phoebe and together they orbed with the darklighter and blonde back to the manor just as the figure in the blue robe raised his hand toward them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

The girls orbed back into the attic of the manor to see Leo healing Billie. The blonde woman was still unconscious from the shock and Paige just left her lying on the floor. Phoebe put the crystals around the still frozen darklighter. She placed five crystals in the shape of a pentagram oriented from east to west. Out of each crystal came a ray of lightered and each ray met in the middle of the pentagram. A crystal cage formed around the darklighter. He had strange markings on his face and was still holding a crossbow. His dark black eyes looked particularly evil.

Piper unfroze him and he looked around puzzled thinking that he should have still been in the alleyway attacking the blonde.

"Where am I?" he grumbled.

"I think I'll be the one asking the questions around here," Piper snapped back. "If you answer our questions, I promise to let you go free, but lie even once and you'll be living the rest of your days in the wasteland. Got it? Good. Now I want you to tell me who the new Source is." Piper commanded.

The darklighter looked confused. "What are you talking about? Ever since you vanquished the Triad, there has been a struggle for demonic supremacy, but no one has taken the role of the Source yet."

"Wrong answer," Piper said coolly and she threw a potion at the darklighter. The potion caused him a great deal of pain, but didn't vanquish him. The darklighter screamed in pain and fell to his knees using his hands to support him. "Now, I'm gonna give you one last chance. Someone sent Lucifites after us and only the Source can control them and give them orders, so who is the new Source?" Piper asked with immense fury.

"And I'll say it again! No one!" the darklighter responded angrily and in pain.

"Ugh," Piper said and held up her hands at the darklighter and flicked her fingers outward. The darklighter blew up with a scream of pain.

"Piper! You just vanquished our only lead!" Phoebe lashed out at her sister.

"Oh, there's tons of demons out there. We can go get another one." Piper replied nonchalantly.

"I sensed that he was telling the truth though." Phoebe said describing her empathic read on the demon. "I don't think that he knew that there was a new Source."

"That's weird," Paige commented. "Why wouldn't the Source let everyone know that he was in power? Too bad Cole isn't around. He would know this stuff and we could trust that he would give us an honest answer. But talk about an awkward situation, I don't think I would want to summon him from the dead."

"First of all Paige, Cole was my past and Coop is my present," Phoebe defended. "And that just gave me two ideas! First why don't we summon Cole? I mean all we need to know is about the Lucifites and if the Source is really the only one who could control them right? Cole would know that stuff," Phoebe said excitedly.

Phoebe started pulling out candles from the cabinet getting ready to call a spirit.

"Err Phoebes," Piper started hesitantly putting her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "We don't really know where Cole is or if our summoning spell will even work. I mean it is only supposed to summon spirits from up there, not down there."

"I know, but I think that Cole's human spirit is up there. Plus I'm thinking of using both the spirit summoning spell and the Belthazor summoning spell just in case. You know that way the magic reinforces each other." Phoebe replied quickly shrugging Piper off. She set up the candles in the circle and began lighting them.

"I don't know Phoebe. This might not be the greatest idea. I mean, do you think Cole is going to appreciate being summoned from the dead? And what if we can't send him back? We just might be opening a can of worms," Piper cautioned.

"We really don't have another choice. Now are you going to say the spell with me or am I going to have to do this by myself?" Phoebe asked angry that her sisters questioned her instincts.

"Of course we'll help. I found the spell, here you guys go," Paige said handing out two pieces of paper ending the fight.

The girls stood in front of the five white candles placed in a circle and started chanting.

_Here these words, here my cry, _

_Spirit from the other side, _

_Come to me I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide._

_Magic Forces black and white, _

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be he far or be he near, _

_Bring us the demon Belthazor here._

Swirling white lights filled the room and started to concentrate within the candles. The girls waited for what seemed like an eternity, and they were starting to lose hope. Suddenly a scraggly looking man emerged from the light. He was wearing a leather jacked and a dark blue sweater with jeans. It was Cole Turner, Phoebe's ex-husband and the ex-Source of all Evil.

"Well, well Phoebe. I'm surprised you summoned me. I thought I would never see you alive again," Cole said with a laugh as he stepped forward.

"Hello Cole," Phoebe said taking a step backwards. "This isn't what you think. This is about business, Charmed business. And my children's lives are at stake here."

"Oh, I see," Cole said dejectedly. He looked down frowning, but picked his head up and said, "Well, I'm happy for you Phoebe. What can I do to help you?"

"Someone sent in Lucifites after us." Piper said sharply. She wanted to get down to business and didn't have time for all this reunion crap. "The book says that only the Source has control over the Lucifites and therefore, we're assuming that a new Source has been crowned. However we questioned a darklighter and he said he has no idea of who this new Source is. Why do you think that is?"

"Well, your book is almost right. The Source isn't the only one with complete control over the Lucifites. It is whoever has control over the Grimoire. There is a spell in there that gives you command over these Lucifites. Now the Book of Shadows probably says that only the Source has control over the Lucifites because it is normally the Source who is in possession of the Grimoire. The spell takes a lot of magic to use and therefore, usually the Source and extremely upper level demons have the power to use the spell."

"Well, Leo dumped the Grimoire into a volcano a few years ago, right Leo?" Paige asked. Leo nodded. "So how could someone have gotten the Grimoire back? Who could go into a scorching volcano, let alone know what volcano to go into?" Paige wondered out loud.

Phoebe started paging through the book. Paige was right, what demon could survive going through the burning hot flames of a volcano? Even Cole couldn't do that when he was the all-powerful Belthazor. The Avatars? But why would they want that book and why would they want the kids? It didn't add up. Her thoughts were interrupted when she landed on a page that described the Elementals.

"Hey guys, I think I know who took the book!" Phoebe yelled out. Everyone gathered around Phoebe as she read out loud.

"The Elementals are a group of five demons each controlling a specific part of nature. The five elements of nature – Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Metal. The Elementals were banished into oblivion as they grew in power. In Ancient China, they enslaved both members of good and evil and ran the land as their own. Each had the ability to create an element and to control the elements around them. With such powers they were able to quell any rebellion by punishing all the villagers as a whole by taking away the rain for their crops, their warmth in the form of fire, destroying their metal buildings, creating tornados and earthquakes. When traders from other lands saw the Elementals in power they banded with the Ancient Chinese and used a powerful magic to banish the Elementals and stripped them of their powers. Then to ensure that these Elementals would never rise to power again, the spell to release them and their powers were split into two very powerful tomes, one from the side of good the other from the side of evil. The side of good took the spell that would allow the elementals to create the element that they had mastered. Evil took the spell that allowed the elementals to control the element that they had mastered. In order to perform the spell, the Elementals would need a force of powerful magic in the center of the pentagram as fuel to say the spell."

Everyone looked at Phoebe in shock. They couldn't believe such a powerful magic could be back and it was up to them yet again to save the world. Piper frowned and Paige looked somewhat upset.

"So that's how they were able to get the Grimoire. The Elemental of Fire would have been able to survive in the harsh conditions of fire right? And they probably took our kids as the magical fuel to power their spell," Leo thought out loud. "I'll go up and see if the Elders know anything." Leo orbed out of the attic.

"Well, I guess they were able get back the ability to create their elements. In my premonition I saw them create wind and water. So now, they only need the spell to control their elementals in order to get back to full power," Phoebe said.

"Well, we need to find the kids and we need to find that spell to make sure that the Elementals don't get it. If they tap into the kids' powers they might kill them," Piper said worriedly.

"I don't think you need to worry about finding the spell," Billie said. She pointed to the Book of Shadows and there was the spell right on the next page of the entry for the Elementals. "There's also a vanquishing potion underneath and a spell to vanquish them. It says that as long as the Elementals aren't at full power, good should be able to vanquish them alone, but if they reach full power, a powerful force of good and evil need to join forces to vanquish them."

"I'm thinking we better get started on this vanquishing potion. Billie can you handle it, right after you finish the potions for the Lucefites?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, it'll be my pleasure," Billie said. She got back to work on the two potions she needed to make. She started throwing in the various herbs and spices needed to create the concoctions.

"Cole, it has been a pleasure to have you here, but I think we need to get back to work," Phoebe said. She blew out a candle and Cole disappeared in a bunch of white lights with a sad look on his face.

"Ok, now for the other idea that I had. We can use Coop to help us find the kids. He loves Melinda and should be able to hone in on her right?" Phoebe suggested.

Piper and Paige looked at each other and they hoped she was right. Phoebe started to concentrate on Coop, her husband materialized in front of her as a heart shaped red light was seen coming from his heart. Coop was wearing dark blue button down shirt and some jeans.

"Hello my love," he said as he hugged Phoebe lifting her off the ground. "Hey guys, what's up? Where have you been all day?"

"Someone took Melinda, Wyatt and Chris!" Phoebe explained as she got back down on her feet. "We've been looking for them."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped," Coop said in an angry voice. Piper, Paige and Billie looked a little surprised. They had never seen Coop this angry. He was usually a loving guy who never screamed at all.

"I'm sorry honey," Phoebe apologized, a little taken aback as well.

"It's really not her fault," Piper tried to explain. "Everything was going by so fast and we were just caught up in finding the demons who did this."

"Well, I'm here now," Coop said a little calmer. "What can I do to help?"

"Leo can't sense the kids, and we think that they're someone in the underworld. We were hoping that you could use your powers to concentrate on them and help bring us to them," Paige explained.

"Yea, I think I can do that. But I can't bring all of you there. I don't have enough power to do that," Coop said sadly.

"I was thinking about that. What if I used my empathy powers to channel the love and help amplify your powers? Do you think that might work?" Phoebe suggested putting her hand around Coop.

Coop responded saying, "That might. We might as well give it a try eh?"

"Billie, you should stay here and protect the book. The Elementals are going to be looking for it. Lock yourself with the book in a crystal cage. If they come throw the potions at them, but I think it's going to take the power of three to vanquish these demons. Hopefully, we'll be back soon," Piper instructed Billie.

Piper passed out the vials of potions and Phoebe threw hers in a bag that she had over her shoulder. The sisters, Coop and Leo joined hands. Phoebe and Coop closed their eyes and concentrated on their love for the kids and they vanished in a pink light. After they were gone a small pink heart lingered for a second longer and then disappeared as well. Billie watched them leave and sighed wanting to be part of the action too. She grabbed a few potions and a pillow and placed them next to the Book. She placed the five crystals in a circle around her and watched them glow. She sat down and made herself comfortable and paged through the book as she waited for the sisters to return.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

The sisters, Coop and Leo entered a dark cavern. A fire was made in the center of the room and there was a faint blue light emanating from the corner of the room, coming from Wyatt's shield. It wasn't as bright as everyone was used to seeing. Phoebe took a quick look into the room to get a grasp of the situation. She whispered to the others what she saw. There were about 10 Lucefites in the room just wandering around aimlessly, with no apparent communication going on. The kids were in the middle of the room, looking extremely scared. They were all sitting on the floor huddling together. There was also a figure with a blue robe on standing by the kids watching them. Phoebe knew that it had to be the elemental of water, the one that she saw in her premonition. The caves looked dark and there was the sound of dripping water hitting the floor. The eerie breeze that blew through the cave made Phoebe shudder.

"OK, so I saw we rush in there take out the Lucefites and Leo and Coop run to the kids and get them out of there while we distract them. Then Paige you can orb us out of here and we'll meet back in the manor," Phoebe planned out loud.

"Sounds good to me," Paige agreed as Piper nodded her head in agreement as well.

"Are you sure you guys can handle all of them by yourself. I mean when they were at the manor, we couldn't take them one on one. You're outnumbered here!" Leo said.

"Don't worry Leo, we can take them. We have vanquishing potions now. Plus we know what they're powers are and I think we can take them. You just wait until the coast is clear and that Elemental is chasing us. Piper, you take the Elemental when he starts attacking us. He doesn't have control over his element so you should be able to just freeze the water he throws at you and he won't be able to do anything about it," Paige said taking command. "OK here we go."

The girls stepped out armed with their potions. "Hey bad boys, wanna play?" Piper said as she threw a vanquishing potion at one of the Lucefites. He erupted into flame and was quickly disintegrated. The Lucefites started to create fireballs to throw at them. Piper threw started throwing potions, but they threw their fireballs. Piper leaped out of the way behind a rock just as a fireball went flying by the place where she was just standing. Phoebe on the other hand was busy concentrating on their emotions. She held her hand up and the fireballs coming at her came to an immediate halt in midair and then started flying backwards back at the Lucefites. She was able to take out two more Lucefites leaving only six left. As more fireballs came at Phoebe, she jumped up and levitated out of the way. She felt the fireball's heat pass under her feet. Paige on the other hand, was hurling fireballs back at the Lucefites screaming "FIREBALL!" every second and redirecting the fireballs. She was able to knock out three more Lucefites this way before a mass of three fireballs came at her at once. She orbed out and orbed back in order to dodge the fireballs.

Meanwhile, the Elemental had taken notice of all the commotion and stopped what he had been doing to the kids. He slowly started to come closer to the girls.

"PIPER!" Phoebe shouted indicating that the Elemental was coming. Piper flicked her wrists at the blue robed demon and a small explosion took place on his arms. He staggered backwards and redirected his attention to Piper. While his attention was on Piper, Leo and Coop orbed over to the kids and grabbed them and orbed back to the manor. The orbs started to waver however, as it left the cave.

Phoebe and Paige threw their potions at the last three Lucefites and turned to help Piper who was still trying to blow up the Elemental as he came closer and closer to her. Each time she raised her hands and flicked her fingers out at the Elemental, his shoulder would fall backwards and he would be stunned for only a second. Finally, he managed to dodge Piper's aim and he raised his arms and torrents of water came spewing out at her. Piper threw her hands up in defense and froze the water in its place. Phoebe concentrated on the Elementals emotions and created water from her own hands, but instead of torrents, it just trickled out. Phoebe looked puzzled but Paige took control of the situation.

"Water!" she called out as her hand flicked in the direction of the Elemental. The water flew back towards him and he flew backwards. Paige and Phoebe quickly ran over to Piper and they joined hands as they orbed out of the cave. The Elemental smiled as he morphed back into a Lucefite.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

As the Charmed Ones orbed back into the manor, they saw Leo and Coop thrown against the walls. All the furniture appeared to be thrown all over the place. Billie was screaming as she tried to use her powers against three more robed demons (wearing white, brown and red robes) were throwing fireballs at her. Luckily the crystal cage had been protecting her, but they didn't know how much longer that would last.

The first thing that the sisters noticed was that the kids were no where in sight. They didn't have time to ponder where there kids went though and they went into attack mode. Piper flicked her wrists at the demons, but it just seemed to bounce off of him. She looked at her hands bewildered. It had stunned the water Elemental, so what didn't it work on these guys? The white robed demon turned around and put his hands up and wind started flying everywhere. Phoebe tried to mimic his actions, but it didn't work and they were thrown backwards. Paige grabbed her sisters' hands as they were flying backwards and orbed them out of the room before they hit the wall and were hurt. They quickly orbed back into the room and the demons turned to look at them again.

"Potions!" Paige yelled and the potions orbed into her hand. She passed them out as the red robed demon raised his hands this time. Flames started spewing everywhere and Paige grabbed her sisters again and orbed them into the crystal cage. They threw the three potions at the robed demons before he could turn around. The Elementals flew backwards and were actually stunned this time. They picked up the book from Billie who was shaking on the ground and found the vanquishing spell. They started to chant,

_Masters of the Elements and Creation _

_It is time for your annihilation,_

_Earth, Water, Wind, Metal and Fire_

_We send you now to your funeral pyre._

_Vox Debello _

_Is Malum Inscribo _

_Ex Vicis _

_quod Tractus _

But before they could finish the chant, in a puff of smoke, a blaze of flame and a fall of dirt the three Elementals left the attic.

"DAMN!" Piper cursed as she removed the crystals to the cage and let them out.

The sisters helped Billie up and Paige went over to heal Leo and Coop. While Paige was healing, Billie recapped what had happened as she sat down on the sofa in the attic. "Well, I placed crystals around the house like you said and I trapped myself in a crystal cage. I was leafing through the book, when Leo and Coop orbed in with the kids. They had their backs turned to me, so I was about to leave the cage to help them when suddenly the kids morphed into those three elementals. They blasted Leo and Coop and tried to grab the book, but the crystal cage stopped them. I started to throw things at them from within the cage using my powers, but they weren't even affected. Then the one in red started blasting the cage with fire. I was freaked and that's when you guys showed up. You know the rest."

"OK, thanks Billie you did good," Phoebe comforted handing her some tea she had made while Billie was telling the story. "Why don't you go lie down. You look tired. I think we can handle it from here."

Billie nodded her head in agreement and went to lie down in her room.

"Damn, no wonder it was so easy to grab the kids," Paige commented. "They knew we would protect the house so they got us to give them a lift into the house."

"OK, well next time, we'll be prepared for them. These potions I'm guessing are made to stun them so that we have a chance to vanquish them. Now we can go on the offensive," Phoebe said with anger in her voice.

"We can't go on the offensive knowing that the Book is at risk," Piper said.

"The book should protect itself right?" Phoebe pondered.

"It should, but remember the innocents they killed. I vaguely remember someone getting to the book, using the blood of innocents to cover their evil hands," Piper recalled.

"She's right, but we can't split up and we can't leave the book. What are we going to do?" Paige wondered out loud.

"Coop and I will watch the book," said Leo firmly as Coop nodded his head in agreement. "Worse comes to worse, we'll orb and teleport all over creation to make sure they don't get their hands on the spell."

After a few moments of silent thinking, Piper decided to play the devil's advocate. "Well, now we know that these guys have shape-shifting powers. How will you be able to know that it's not one of them in disguise?"

"We'll have a codeword that only the five of us will know and that way, we'll only let you near the book, and no one else," Coop suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I mean we can't just wait here for them to bring our kids with them. Who knows what they'll be doing in the mean time," Phoebe said. "OK the password will be grainy."

"Grainy! Haha. Where'd you come up with that?" Paige teased.

"Whatever, it's random. OK, are you guys ready? We have to get going. I'm thinking that they'll probably be in the same place right?" Piper said.

They nodded their heads in agreement. They grabbed some vials of potions and held onto each others hands.

"We'll be back soon," Phoebe said.

Blue lights filled the air and then they were gone.

Leo and Coop looked at each other smiling and then morphed into the water elemental and the metal elemental. They took out potion vials that were blood red, and just as Piper recalled poured it on their hands. Their hands started to glow in a mysterious green light. They approached the book hesitantly and were able to pick it up and put it into a brown cloth bag. They laughed to themselves as they left the attic to find the other Elementals.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

The Charmed Ones reentered the cavern to find it completely empty. The sound of water dripping off the ceiling echoed around the room.

"Paige, can you sense them anywhere now that we're in the underworld?" Piper asked hopefully.

"No, but remember that our powers are weakened down here," Paige wondered. "Maybe, you should leave it up to Coop again. I'm sure Leo can handle watching the book for a while."

Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated on her husband and that intense loving bond between them. Coop materialized in front of them, lying on the floor. His clothes had been ripped and he had cuts on his arms and torso.

"What the…" Phoebe cried as she bent down and lifted Coop's head up. "What happened? Honey, can you hear me?"

Coop remained silent and his were shut tight. "Uhhh," Phoebe gasped as she was pulled into a vision. It was a vision of the past and Phoebe recognized it as happening only a few minutes ago when they were all in the cavern trying to save the kids.

_Coop and Leo were holding the kids and they started to orb out of the cavern. Suddenly a Lucefite hiding in the corner of the cavern held his hand out toward the orbs and redirected them. Instead of the orbs flying upward and into the manor they flew to the right into another room. When the blue lights had faded away Coop, Leo and the kids were in a cage. When Leo tried to orb out he just bounced off the cage's bars. _

Phoebe opened her eyes and saw Paige healing Coop. "What did you see?" Piper asked.

Phoebe recounted what she had saw. "I don't know who we healed at the manor, but that wasn't Leo or Coop. It was probably the Elementals and we just left them with the Book!" Phoebe said. "Damn it! Why didn't I notice that their emotions were off or anything."

"You can't blame yourself Phoebes," Paige said quietly. "None of us realized it. I think that these Elementals are stronger than any of us had anticipated. The Book didn't have a complete entry on them."

"OK, I say we split up. Coop and Phoebe, you find Leo and the kids. Paige and I will go back to the manor and make sure the Book is still there."

Coop and Phoebe disappeared in a flash of pink and as the light disappeared a pink heart lingered for a second longer. Meanwhile, Piper and Paige disappeared in a tiny blue lights.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Phoebe and Coop arrived at the cage where Coop was held. Leo was there wounded with his clothes torn in multiple places. The kids were also there lying down, and they looked unconscious. Phoebe found the lock and tried to pull it off but when she touched it, a powerful force threw her backwards.

"The Elementals must have protected it somehow," Coop said.

Phoebe picked herself up and then took out one of the potions she made. She threw it at the lock and the shield and lock exploded. She rushed over to the cage and pulled open the door.

"Leo, are you OK? Can you hear me? What happened to the kids? I saw them in here in my vision," Phoebe spat out all at once.

Leo remained silent with his eyes closed.

"Come on, let's bring him back to the manor. Paige can heal him there." Coop said. He grabbed on to Leo and Phoebe scooped up the kids. Together they disappeared in a pink glow and headed toward the manor.

MEANWHILE…

Paige and Piper headed back to the manor. Everything was as they left it but they saw that the Book was gone from its stand.

"Damn it! They have both halves of the spell now," Piper cursed.

Piper's face grew redder and redder. She was fuming. First her kids, then her husband, and now her book. She grabbed the remaining potions that were left on the table and she grabbed onto Paige's arm. "Let's go, we gotta find them now!"

"Piper, I know, I know. But you gotta calm down. We can't defeat them without Phoebe. We have to wait for her to bring back Leo and Coop. Why don't you just make some more vanquishing potions and I'll go see how Billie is doing," Paige said coolly. She couldn't believe that her nephews and nieces were in trouble and right now there was nothing she could do about it.

She went downstairs and saw Billie lying on the bed sleeping. She looked so peaceful that Paige couldn't wake her up. She returned to the attic and saw Phoebe and Coop with their backs turned to her. What were they looking at, Paige wondered. She ran over and saw Leo lying on the floor, extremely hurt. Piper was sitting on the floor next to him, crying and holding his head in her arms. The kids were also lying on the floor, but they appeared to be sleeping, rather than harmed.

She looked up and saw Paige, and Paige bent down and placed her hands over Leo. A warm, golden glow started to come out of her hands. Leo's wounds started to close up and his shirt started to come back together. Leo's eyes opened up and his head shot up.

"The kids, we can't let them hurt them!" he screamed out.

"Leo, honey, it's OK. You're back in the attic with us," Piper said.

"So now what? They have the spell and the book. We can't vanquish them if we don't have the spell," Paige said.

"Maybe we do," Phoebe cheerily said. Everyone looked at her confusingly. "We said the whole spell when we tried to vanquish the three of them. Maybe I can get a premonition of the past and get that spell for us."

Phoebe walked over to stand where the book was. There were still some crystals in place around the stand. She grabbed on to the stand and closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She opened her eyes with disappointment.

"Try the crystals," Piper suggested.

Phoebe picked up one of the crystals and closed her eyes again. She was about to give up when she felt a sudden chill and then a rush of feelings.

_The three sisters were standing inside the crystal cage._

_They started chanting: _

"Pen!" Phoebe managed to say separating herself from the premonition. Leo got her a pen and placed a paper on top of the stand where she was standing. Phoebe started to write down the chant.

_Masters of the Elements and Creation _

_It is time for your annihilation,_

_Earth, Water, Wind, Metal and Fire_

_We send you now to your funeral pyre._

_Vox Debello _

_Is Malum Inscribo _

_Ex Vicis _

_quod Tractus _

"Nice one," Paige said looking over the paper. I don't know if the Latin part is right, but the English part definitely sounds familiar.

"Now we just need to find them again, one last time," Piper said.

"And this time, we should definitely have a plan," Leo commented.

"We'll make the plan when we get there and can assess the situation," Phoebe said. Leo nodded his approval.

"Do you think we'll need Billie's help?" Leo asked everyone.

"I don't know if she's up to helping. She was asleep when I checked on her and she looked pretty wiped out," Paige explained.

"I want to help," Billie said while entering the attic. Everyone looked at her surprised. "Sorry, I woke up after I heard Piper crying. I just wanted to get changed first, but now I'm ready."

"Thanks," Piper smiled weakly at her.

"Now the question is, how are we going to find them. We can't find them through the kids again," Phoebe asked everyone.

Paige was the first to come up with an idea, "Maybe, we can write a summoning spell."

"I don't know," Leo said. "Is it such a smart idea to bring them here?"

"I'm thinking we have a home field advantage if we bring them here, as well as the element of surprise," Piper said agreeing with Paige. "Billie, do you think you could help Paige with that?"

"Sure, no problem," Billie said. She walked over to Paige to the stand and they started working on the spell.

"I guess I should take the kids to Magic School," said Leo.

He orbed out while holding the three kids.

AT MAGIC SCHOOL:

"Hello Ms. Hucklebee. Do you think I could drop the kids off here for a while?" Leo asked although he already knew the answer.

"Well actually Leo…"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Phoebe was now unconscious on the floor. Paige orbed back in next to Piper armed with more potions. Piper picked up some of the potions that were on the floor. She wanted blood. Then all at once potions were flying everywhere. Three of the girl's potions found their targets and three Elementals were stunned and flew backwards. The potion they threw at Piper, she froze in midair and grabbed it before it could break. Paige orbed her potion back at the Elementals, but it had no effect on them.

Paige and Piper threw more potions but the water Elemental was able to create a water shield to protect himself as the potion just became diluted in the water and washed away. The metal elemental created a metal shard and threw it at the potion and it exploded before it could reach him.

The gold robed Elemental created a metal shield and yelled "Wait!"

Piper was still going to throw her potion, but Paige grabbed her hand and pulled it down. She pointed to Phoebe and whispered, "Let's hear him out."

"What did you do to my sister," Piper demanded furiously.

"We poisoned her, using witch's blood!" said the metal Elemental as he cackled creepily. "Now, we have the antidote, and we will give it to you in exchange for your casting of the spell on us."

"We don't negotiate with the likes of you," Piper said angrily.

"Well, you don't really have much choice," the water Elemental said. "We'll give you some time to think about it, but your sister only has about one hour left to live. If you decide to change your mind you can call for us. You know how to do it," he said. He held on to the other fallen Elementals and they vanished in a wave of water.

Paige got down on her knees and tried her best to wake up Phoebe, but it wasn't working. Tears started to fall from her face as she realized what that this was something that was beyond her powers. _Please Phoebe. I can't lose you, not now. If not for me, then Piper, for Coop, for Melinda, for Wyatt, for Chris..._ But her thoughts did nothing to help wake Phoebe up.

Piper collapsed next to Phoebe and started crying. _How many times did she have to lose a sister, lose someone she loved?_ "I don't know what to do," she said as she started to weep. That's when she realized that she was holding a potion in her hand, a potion that didn't look familiar…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Sorry that this took chapter took so long to post, some family troubles.

_Troubled Blood and sleep's unease  
Remove the cause of this disease  
Awaken now with strength reborn_

_Remove now this state of forlorn _

Piper threw the potion at Phoebe and a light blue smoke filled the air around her and entered her nose. However, it didn't seem to have any effect.

"What's wrong? We made this potion as strong as we possibly could. It was purposely made to counteract the power stripping potion and witch poisons that they used in their potion," Piper lamented.

"Maybe, my spell was off," Paige whispered dejectedly hating the fact that it could be her fault for the loss of a sister.

"Well, we only have ten minutes left to decide what to do. Maybe try healing her again now that the poison is weakened?" Piper suggested, subtly letting Paige take the fall for Phoebe's state.

Paige got on the floor next to Phoebe and just as she was putting her hand over Phoebe to heal her, Phoebe's eyes opened.

"PHOEBE!" Paige shouted and she hugged her sister. After she let go, Coop scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the couch. Just as he was putting her down, Piper came running to hug her sister.

"You scared us there for a sec, sis," Piper said.

Leo came up as he heard all the commotion. "Phoebe! Good to have you back!"

"Good to be back I suppose. Where did I go exactly?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't remember fighting with the Elementals?" Paige questioned her suspiciously. Perhaps that blow knocked her out worse than we thought.

"Not really. I don't know, it's all just a blur," Phoebe commented. "But I do know that I want to vanquish their sorry…" she looked over at the kids, "butts."

Piper smiled. That was her strong sister. "OK gang. Well, I think we have the element of surprise on our hands. The Elementals aren't expecting us for another 15 minutes by my count. Any longer, and they'll begin to get suspicious."

"I'm hoping you have a plan to go along with this speech," Paige joked.

"Indeed I do sister. I'm thinking we divide and conquer them. We'll still need the power of three to vanquish them, so Leo, Billie and Coop, you'll act as decoys. I'm banking on the fact that Billie alone won't be able to summon all of the Elementals and that a rewritten summoning spell, will summon one or two of them. While you distract them here, Paige, Phoebe and I will attack them in their lair, grab the book and vanquish them. Then we'll come back and vanquish the last Elementals you guys are talking with," explained Piper.

"Do you have some kind of conversation in mind, because I doubt that we can keep them up here for as long as you think. Not to mention the five of them are connected. They might be able to sense that the others are in danger or get a little suspicious that only some of them were summoned," Leo questioned.

"What if you distract them by telling them that Phoebe needs healing. They'll know that we're down a power and understand why the summoning spell didn't work full force," Piper continued.

Phoebe was the one who voiced the obvious question. "One problem, I thought I was going with you".

"Yes, but Coop isn't. We're going to glamour him into Phoebe, Leo into me and Billie into Paige. We shouldn't be long and we're running out of time," Piper rushed them along.

She quickly said a spell to change their faces. _  
I call upon the ancient powers,_

_In this night and in this hour, _

_Our faces now become yours,_

_Change now their appearance and nothing more._

White lights surrounded Billie, Coop and Leo's faces and soon they looked exactly like Paige, Phoebe and Piper respectively. The kids were playing in the corner and looked up at the magic that was happening in the attic. They laughed when they saw their loved ones' faces change.

"OK, Coop just lie down here and try not to look too alive," Piper instructed. "And Billie, as soon as we leave, you say the summoning spell." She walked over to the kids and said, "Wyatt, when the bad men come, put up your shield and protect your brother and your cousin OK?"

Wyatt nodded his head to his mother and said "OK momma" and Piper smiled. Wyatt went over to Melinda and Chris and gave them each a hug to show his mom that he understood.

"OK, let's do this," Paige said getting the plan in motion. She grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands and they orbed off.

Billie-Paige started to recite the spell.

_Hear the words, Hear the Rhyme, _

_We call thee forth from space and time,_

_Fire, Metal, Wind, Water and Earth _

_Bring them here to our hearth_

As the familiar white lights started to swirl around the circular carpet, Wyatt pulled his shield up around the other kids and himself and Billie sighed, hoping that this plan would work.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Sorry that this took chapter took so long to post, some family troubles.

_Troubled Blood and sleep's unease  
Remove the cause of this disease  
Awaken now with strength reborn_

_Remove now this state of forlorn _

Piper threw the potion at Phoebe and a light blue smoke filled the air around her and entered her nose. However, it didn't seem to have any effect.

"What's wrong? We made this potion as strong as we possibly could. It was purposely made to counteract the power stripping potion and witch poisons that they used in their potion," Piper lamented.

"Maybe, my spell was off," Paige whispered dejectedly hating the fact that it could be her fault for the loss of a sister.

"Well, we only have ten minutes left to decide what to do. Maybe try healing her again now that the poison is weakened?" Piper suggested, subtly letting Paige take the fall for Phoebe's state.

Paige got on the floor next to Phoebe and just as she was putting her hand over Phoebe to heal her, Phoebe's eyes opened.

"PHOEBE!" Paige shouted and she hugged her sister. After she let go, Coop scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the couch. Just as he was putting her down, Piper came running to hug her sister.

"You scared us there for a sec, sis," Piper said.

Leo came up as he heard all the commotion. "Phoebe! Good to have you back!"

"Good to be back I suppose. Where did I go exactly?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't remember fighting with the Elementals?" Paige questioned her suspiciously. Perhaps that blow knocked her out worse than we thought.

"Not really. I don't know, it's all just a blur," Phoebe commented. "But I do know that I want to vanquish their sorry…" she looked over at the kids, "butts."

Piper smiled. That was her strong sister. "OK gang. Well, I think we have the element of surprise on our hands. The Elementals aren't expecting us for another 15 minutes by my count. Any longer, and they'll begin to get suspicious."

"I'm hoping you have a plan to go along with this speech," Paige joked.

"Indeed I do sister. I'm thinking we divide and conquer them. We'll still need the power of three to vanquish them, so Leo, Billie and Coop, you'll act as decoys. I'm banking on the fact that Billie alone won't be able to summon all of the Elementals and that a rewritten summoning spell, will summon one or two of them. While you distract them here, Paige, Phoebe and I will attack them in their lair, grab the book and vanquish them. Then we'll come back and vanquish the last Elementals you guys are talking with," explained Piper.

"Do you have some kind of conversation in mind, because I doubt that we can keep them up here for as long as you think. Not to mention the five of them are connected. They might be able to sense that the others are in danger or get a little suspicious that only some of them were summoned," Leo questioned.

"What if you distract them by telling them that Phoebe needs healing. They'll know that we're down a power and understand why the summoning spell didn't work full force," Piper continued.

Phoebe was the one who voiced the obvious question. "One problem, I thought I was going with you".

"Yes, but Coop isn't. We're going to glamour him into Phoebe, Leo into me and Billie into Paige. We shouldn't be long and we're running out of time," Piper rushed them along.

She quickly said a spell to change their faces. _  
I call upon the ancient powers,_

_In this night and in this hour, _

_Our faces now become yours,_

_Change now their appearance and nothing more._

White lights surrounded Billie, Coop and Leo's faces and soon they looked exactly like Paige, Phoebe and Piper respectively. The kids were playing in the corner and looked up at the magic that was happening in the attic. They laughed when they saw their loved ones' faces change.

"OK, Coop just lie down here and try not to look too alive," Piper instructed. "And Billie, as soon as we leave, you say the summoning spell." She walked over to the kids and said, "Wyatt, when the bad men come, put up your shield and protect your brother and your cousin OK?"

Wyatt nodded his head to his mother and said "OK momma" and Piper smiled. Wyatt went over to Melinda and Chris and gave them each a hug to show his mom that he understood.

"OK, let's do this," Paige said getting the plan in motion. She grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands and they orbed off.

Billie-Paige started to recite the spell.

_Hear the words, Hear the Rhyme, _

_We call thee forth from space and time,_

_Fire, Metal, Wind, Water and Earth _

_Bring them here to our hearth_

As the familiar white lights started to swirl around the circular carpet, Wyatt pulled his shield up around the other kids and himself and Billie sighed, hoping that this plan would work.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

The group appeared in a familiar looking cavern, although it wasn't quite the same. There were three Elementals were standing around the Book but they were having a hard time controlling it. It appeared as if their potions were wearing off and rejecting their hands.

"OK, one on one battle? We stun them and say the damn spell, grab the book and get out of here." Phoebe asked. The girls nodded.

Phoebe handed out vials with a black liquid inside to all the girls. "Everyone ready?" she asked.

They all nodded. They ran out and the girls threw their potions at the Elementals. Two of the Elementals flew backwards, but the one in the golden robe remained standing. He raised his hands and threw metal shards at the potion and it exploded before it could reach him. He then aimed the metal shards at the girls. Piper threw her hands up in defense and froze them before it could hit them, and Paige orbed them back to their sender and the metal Elemental was thrown off his feet, but was quickly getting up. Phoebe ran to grab the Book of Shadows, but when her hands were about to grab it, she flew backwards because a force-field was protecting it.

"Ow, why do I always have to get hit by an invisible shield," Phoebe complained as she landed by Piper's feet. While Piper helped Phoebe up, Paige called for the Book, but the book couldn't leave the force field as the orbs just bounced right off.

"OK now what," Phoebe asked.

"Good question," Piper asked as she started to blast the force-field with her powers with no luck.

The Elementals started to get up groggily. Phoebe threw her potion at the force field as a last attempt and they saw the force field blow up with leaving the book unscathed. Paige called for the book one last time and it flew into her arms.

"Elementals 12:00," Piper yelled as she threw her last potions at them. The water Elemental was able to wash the potions away and they landed on the floor unharmed. The Fire Elemental saw his opportunity and started hurling fireballs at the girls.

Piper and Paige rolled away and Phoebe jumped up narrowly dodging the attacks. While Paige was flying through the air, she called for the potions that Piper had dropped. They were surrounded in a blue light as she redirected them again at the Elementals. Two of the potions hit their target and the water Elemental and the Fire Elemental fell for the second time. The metal elemental was able to create a shield to deflect the potion aimed for him. However, what he wasn't expecting was an aerial attack.

Phoebe from her vantage point, saw her opening and threw her last potion at the Elemental. He noticed it coming too late and flew against the wall next to his comrades.

"The spell! The spell!" Phoebe's voice yelled out through the smoke and commotion.

She landed gracefully back on the floor and Piper and Paige joined her.

_Masters of the Elements and Creation _

_It is time for your annihilation,_

_Earth, Water, Wind, Metal and Fire_

_We send you now to your funeral pyre._

_Vox Debello _

_Is Malum Inscribo _

_Ex Vicis _

_quod Tractus_

The Elementals cried out in pain for the last time in a long time. In clouds of black smoke they vanished from the room leaving piles of different colored ashes on the floors. The girls smiled to themselves. Phoebe jumped and screamed, "THREE DOWN! TWO TO GO!"

"There's more down than you think," they heard Paige whisper and saw that she had been hit by a golden metal dart in all the commotion. She fell to the ground bleeding from her leg.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

_Remember that Phoebe is Coop, Leo is Piper and Billie is Paige and in this chapter I just referred to them as in their glamoured forms. Sorry for any confusion and thanks to for the help and the reviews!_

An Elemental in a white robe and one in a brown robe entered the attic. They surveyed the attic and their handiwork. It was still in the same chaotic state that it was in before with the furniture strewn everywhere and scorch marks on the wall. Then their gaze fell on the sisters. Phoebe was lying on the couch and it appeared as if she was hardly breathing. Piper and Paige were standing in front of her as if to shield her from the Elementals' gaze.

"Where are the others that were with you previously?" the Earth Elemental asked suspiciously.

"We sent them away," Piper explained. "We didn't want them to be here and put them in any more danger than need be. Listen, there's not much time and we have a proposal for you. We'll say the spell for you if you heal our sister and you grant us immunity from your powers."

"Immunity?" the wind Elemental questioned. He could sense that something was wrong with this picture. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean what's the point in saving our sister, if you're going to kill us once you come into power. We want to be immune to your powers so that we can guarantee that you will not kill us," Paige expanded on what her sister had said.

"I see, well we would surely not give you immunity, but we can offer you something else. Your children's lives." The Earth Elemental said as he pointed to the children who were cowering in the corner. "Are you willing to play this little bargaining game with us, if your children are in danger and your poor sister is running out of time?"

The trio started to panic. They hadn't thought that the Elementals would be able to attack the kids, but were they willing to risk it? Where were the sisters? They should have been back by now.

"You wouldn't dare," Piper said. Leo shifted uncomfortably and Coop started to sweat. What was Billie doing? She wasn't gambling with her own kids, she was playing around with their kids.

"Really? What do we have to lose by destroying this pathetic rag dolls?" The wind Elemental started to create a ball of wind as he was talking. The Earth Elemental created stalagmites of Earth and both aimed at the children. Wyatt quickly put up his shield to defend his younger family members. Chris grabbed on to Melinda to shield her.

"Wyatt's shield will protect them," Billie said shakily. Coop's thoughts were racing. What should he do? If it came down to it, he knew that he would grab the kids in a heartbeat to protect them. Leo was thinking the exact same thoughts. If those Elementals released their attacks, he would orb in and grab the kids and orb out.

The Elementals laughed and took aim. Leo tensed up getting ready to orb and Coop slipped on his ring.

"OK! OK! We'll do it. We'll say the damn spell. Just stay away from the kids," Piper said hastily.

The two Elementals smiled to themselves.

"We shall be back with the book," the Wind Elemental said and he started disappear in a gust of wind.

"WAIT!" Paige said a little too quickly. She couldn't let them go until the girls returned. "What about Phoebe?" she tried to recover.

"Oh your sister still has a good few minutes and we wouldn't want you to try something in our absence." The Earth Elemental stated. Again they started to leave when Piper tried to stop them. "Please, we won't go anywhere. You still have the Book and our sister is going to die in less than 2 minutes!"

The two Elementals looked at each other suspiciously. The Wind Elemental closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them he said, "something is wrong. I can't sense the others."

The Earth Elemental turned to the three and said, "What kind of trickery is this? You think you can fool us?" Again they created a ball of wind and a stalagmite but this time they aimed it at the three sisters. "Any last words?" the Earth Elemental asked as he laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

The Elementals released their attacks on the girls. Piper held up her hand and the stalagmite flew back at the Earth Elemental who aptly dodged it. Piper orbed out before the ball of wind could hit her leaving the Elementals extremely confused. Meanwhile, Phoebe had disappeared in a light of pink and reappeared next to the kids.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Wind Elemental demanded.

When Piper orbed back in their glamours disappeared and they turned back into Billie, Leo and Coop.

"Haha, they sent you to distract us? Stupid witches, they never learn. If the Charmed Ones couldn't stop up, what makes you think you can?' the Earth Elemental mocked as he waved his brown robe. All of a sudden a barrage of rocks started flying at Billie and she couldn't deflect them all and she was knocked backwards, buried under a pile of rocks.

Meanwhile, the Wind Elemental took aim at Leo once again. He blew out of his mouth creating a strong gale, Leo tried to orb out, but the strong winds seemed to be suffocating him. He started flying backwards and landed next to Billie.

Then the Elementals turned their attention to Coop. Coop grabbed the kids was about to teleport the kids out when the Earth Elemental held a pointed rock and was aiming it at Billie. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, we need you as bait." Coop stopped teleporting torn. What was he to do? Save Billie and Leo or save the kids."

"Now you're going to get that little Book of yours and get your wife and her sisters to come here and say the spell. You can leave the kids here, we'll watch them." The Earth Elemental taunted.

_Perhaps I could take on these fools. Maybe I can teleport between them and make them hit each other?_

Apparently Coop had been thinking too long and this was too much for the Elementals. The Earth Elemental decided that it was time to show Coop who was in charge of the situation and threw the rock at Billie's heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Coop yelled. _This can't be the end. How could this have happened? Where were the girls? Where was anyone with an active power who could help him?_

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down and then come to a complete stop. Coop was suddenly aware that the room had gone deathly quiet. No one was moving. How could this have happened?

"Piper?" Coop called out, but the response he got wasn't one that he expected. He heard giggling. He looked down and looked at baby Melinda with her hands out the same way that Piper held her hands out to freeze time.

"Awww, that's my girl. Good job Melinda."

Then Chris waved his hands and threw all the rocks off of Billie and then using his telekinetic powers pulled both Billie and his dad into the shield. Wyatt put his hands out and slowly started healing his father.

Noise started to return and Coop looked up. Time had started back up again and Coop screamed out three words. "Wyatt! Shield! Quickly!"

Wyatt looked up and replaced the shield around his family. Leo's wounds appeared to be healed, but he was still knocked out.

Coop bent down and started shaking Leo. "C'mon man, you gotta get up. We need you here." Leo remained unconscious.

That's when the wind started blowing everywhere. Wyatt's shield was protecting them, but Coop could start to feel a breeze coming through the shield. He prayed that sisters were coming. _Where are you Phoebe? _


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

"Paige, c'mon you gotta stay awake!" Piper pleaded with her sister. Paige's head was lying on Piper's lap as she tried to coax her sister to stay conscious. They were trapped in the underworld with no way out and even worse, they trapped their loved ones with the Elemental back at the manor.

_Phoebe where are you?_ "Did you just hear that?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Hear what? Oh, Phoebe, you're always hearing things." Piper said.

_Phoebe, I need you. I don't know how much longer I can hold on._ "I think that Coop and the others are in trouble. I hear him calling for me," Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Paige, cmon, do you think you can orb us back home. Please Paige, we need your help."

Paige nodded her head and mustered up her strength. Piper and Phoebe held on to Paige and got their remaining potions ready. They only had three left and they had to make sure that every potion counted for these last two Elementals.

The familiar brilliant blue lights surrounded the Charmed Ones, and they disappeared. A moment later, they reappeared back into the same spot they were only a few moments ago.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry Phoebe, I'm sorry Piper." Paige said weakly.

Phoebe and Piper knew that it wasn't Paige's fault, but they couldn't say anything to her, because they were too focused on Leo and Coop and their kids.

What the girls didn't notice was that their battle had caused a massive surge of power and many demons detected and had begun to scope out the cave where the girls were located. Slowly demons started pouring in hiding behind rocks and anything else to observe the Charmed Ones. Now seeing that the Power of Three was on power down, they decided to make their move. All of a sudden a barrage of fireballs and energy balls were flying at the girls. Paige pulled Piper and Phoebe down with her with all the energy she had left causing the attacks to miss them. Some of the fireballs and energy balls collided causing a smokescreen. Piper and Phoebe helped Paige up and carried her behind a rock where a demon was standing. Before the demon could realize what was happening Piper had her hands up the demon was screaming in pain and vanished in a red hot flame.

Piper and Phoebe pulled Paige behind the rock and prepared to battle the demons. Before the smoke cleared, more fireballs were thrown at the center of the cave where the demons thought that the Charmed Ones still were. Phoebe started channeling the demons' feelings and hurling fireballs back at them while Piper was blowing them up.

"We can't do this, there are too many of them!" Phoebe yelled over the noise as she ducked back down to avoid another wave of attacks.

"Try calling Leo," Paige suggested.

"LEO! LEO!" Piper called. They waited but nothing happened. "LEO! Please, we need you. We vanquished the other Elementals, you can blow your cover. Please come down here!"

"I don't think it's going to work honey. We're in the underworld. He can't sense us from down here." Piper said after freezing a fireball from hitting them. Phoebe empathed it away.

"How 'bout Coop?" Paige suggested again. She was determined to make up for not being able to orb them out of here.

Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated on Coop. She blocked out the surrounding noise of the battle going on around her and the heat of the fireballs flying right above her head. Suddenly a pink light was emanating in front of sisters. It faded away into a pink heart and Coop was standing there. Phoebe quickly pulled him down before any fireballs could hit him.

"Phoebe! Thank you! We're under attack. They found out who we really are and they're attacking. I don't know how much longer Wyatt can keep them back!"

"OK, OK darling. We're gonna handle this. Paige is too weak to orb, we need you to take us back to the manor and quickly." Phoebe explained. Coop grabbed onto the sisters and teleported back to the manor just outside of the attic door. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

"I thought you said that they were attacking you" Phoebe whispered questioningly to Coop.

"They were," he whispered back. Everyone started to fear the worst. The peeked into the room. They didn't see anyone. Piper and Coop supported Paige as the walked in they saw Leo, Billie and the kids all on the floor unconscious.

"NO!!" Piper screamed in agony when she saw her family like that. Phoebe from both her own emotions and those around was so overwhelmed that she collapsed to the ground.

Suddenly, the room got very cold. A howling wind blew through the room and the Wind Elemental and the Earth Elemental appeared before the girls and Coop.

"HAHA! Did you really think we did not foresee what you were doing cupid? Those imbued with the power of wind often have the gift of foresight. I cannot believe that you had overlooked that fact," the Wind Elemental mocked them.

"What did you do to my family?" Piper asked furiously. She raised her hand armed with a potion ready to take out these Elementals.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to waste those little potions before I my story now would you?" the white robed demon asked. "It was quite simple actually. I don't know why you thought that a mere child could protect your entire family. Once his shield was penetrated we simply knocked out your children and your husband and friend"

It was too much for Piper. She threw the potion. However before it could hit her, the Earth Elemental maneuvered the floorboards up to protect them and the wind elemental had Piper in a cyclone.

"Ahhh, you didn't let me finish my story. You see, we didn't knock them out for no reason. With five incredible power sources, we took your little book and recited a little spell to return us back to full power," while the Earth Elemental was saying that he caused the book to appear in his hands. "It would appear as if there was still enough residual energy to allow you pathetic family members to cling to life for a little longer."

"How were you able to use the book? It protects itself from evil!" Phoebe demanded to know.

"What do you think we had to murder those women for? Using witch's blood we were able to trick the book into thinking that we were good!" the brown robed demon explained.

"You might as well give up. The sisters already vanquished three of your kind," Coop threatened as he moved closer to his fallen family.

"Oh, please. All we need is a little more energy and we'll be able to resurrect them to full power," the Wind Elemental taunted.

"Paige, Coop! Get us out of here!..." Phoebe yelled. But it was too late. The Wind Elemental had removed the air from around Phoebe and she couldn't breathe. She held out her hands and tried to scoop air into her mouth, but without success. She started to slowly slump to the floor.

"Phoebe!" Paige screamed who was supporting herself on a table near her fallen family.

"Don't worry witch. You're next," the wind Elemental taunted.

Coop couldn't stand to see this happening to his wife. He got up and tackled the wind Elemental full force. The white robed demon flew backwards with Coop on top of him and the cyclone around Piper disappeared. Paige joining in, threw her last two potions at the Earth Elemental which caused him to fly backwards, but landing into a chair he created just in time using soft soil. Once Piper was free of the cyclone prison she ran and grabbed Phoebe who was still unconscious and brought her over to where Paige was lying with the others. "C'mon Coop!" Piper yelled over to him. "We got to get out of here!"

Coop ran over to the girls and Paige was able to orb the Book of Shadows into her hand before passing out from the blood loss to her leg. Coop grabbed on to the girls and his family and transported them out of the house.

The Wind Elemental got up from being tackled in a gust of wind. "Not a problem. We'll just resurrect our comrades and remove the Charmed Ones from this world once and for all. I'm going to fly into the upper atmosphere and absorb some wind energy. I'll meet you in the park and conserve that Earth energy. Soon, we'll be back in our rightful thrones as rulers of the world!"

The "earthed" and "winded" out of the Manor, leaving the house in shambles.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.  
Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

Coop had teleported his family into their condo in the city. He collapsed from exhaustion when the got there. "I wasn't made to be a taxi you know? I'm used to only teleporting me and another person max."

"Thanks Coop, I know. You did good. I'll handle it from here," Piper said.

Coop nodded and went to his room to lie down.

"What are we going to do Piper? There's only two of us left and those demons are power-packed. We need our family, we need a plan, we need more power," Paige said weakly.

"I know Paige. Let me bandage that leg up for you. You're not looking to good." Piper was right. Paige had become extremely pale from the blood loss and her wound was still bleeding. Piper went to the bathroom and came out with some bandages and disinfectant. "This might hurt, but you know you need it," Piper said jokingly. She cleaned out Paige's wounds amid much complaints from her younger sister. After the wound was bandaged up, Piper stood up. "OK, I'm doubting you have enough energy to do anything for a while, so we need another way to get everyone healed up. I'll switch powers with you," Piper suggested.

"Are you kidding? You'll be completely vulnerable during the change. They could steal your powers or the change might not happen properly with so many magical beings in the room!" Paige tried to dissuade Piper, but she knew that once Piper had made up her mind about something, there wasn't going to be a change.

Piper grabbed a candle and found the spell in the book. "Come on, you gotta say the spell with me," Piper said as she placed the book between her and Paige.

_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, _

_Let our powers cross the line, _

_I offer up this gift to share, _

_Switch the powers through the air._

Twinkling yellow lights flew out of Piper and Paige and were hovering above their heads in the shape of a circle. Paige closed her eyes and braced for impact praying that this went OK. The lights switched places and then darted into Piper and Paige.

"Whoo! What a rush!" Piper laughed. "OK, I'm going to heal the kids first. She bent down in front of Chris and placed her hands over him. She concentrated on love and luckily a golden glow came out of her hands. She moved over to Wyatt and then Melinda. She told the kids to sit down and rest, but Wyatt brought the kids to the kitchen to get a snack. Meanwhile, Piper got to work on Leo. He jolted up and looked around. "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just that the Elementals used you to get to full power," Piper explained.

"What?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh, that's the problem for later. For now, we heal the others – long story just heal." Together Piper and Leo worked together to heal the rest of the magical beings lying on the floor.

After they had gotten themselves adjusted, Piper explained everything that happened since not everyone had the full story. When she finished she opened up the floor for suggestions. "Does anyone know how can beat them? Two full powered Elementals and our potions hardly work on them anymore," she explained.

Just then Coop came into the room and turned on the TV and showed the others. "Hey guys look at this!"

It was a news station. A reporter was explaining that some weird weather patterns had been going on around the world. Crops were on withering because of a massive heat wave. In other places, massive hurricanes were damaging buildings or floods were destroying homes. Factories were being ripped apart and the metal pieces were flying around the air turning into daggers and raining down on the people.

All of a sudden, the TV went dark and the ground started shaking. "It's an earthquake!" Billie yelled. While Earthquakes were not too uncommon in San Francisco, they knew that it had to be the work of the Earth Elemental. Coop and Leo went to grab the kids and Phoebe quickly came up with a spell.

_Shaking, Rumbling, Moving of the ground, _

_The Earth Elemental, he does pound, _

_Make the moving now cease, _

_Please give us some peace._

The ground stop shaking in the apartment, but Paige could still see people panicking outside.

"We need to do something and fast!" Paige commented.

"Well, now we know that we're not just up against two Elementals, but we're back to facing all five." Leo said.

"I don't think that the power of three is going to be enough to stop them," Phoebe admitted dejectedly.

"Hey, well don't forget, you have another set of Power of Three snacking away in the kitchen," Coop reminded them. "Maybe if we say the spell while holding them, we can tap into their powers?"

"Yea, but do we really want to put the kids at risk?" Piper asked everyone. "I know it's for the greater good, but I still can't help but think that they're too young!"

"I know Piper. I feel the same way, but if we don't do this, then they'll be dead anyway," Phoebe said sadly.

"I think that we should call down some of your relatives to help and create a third power of three – you know three times the power of three. That just might do the trick," Leo said.

"And just which of our three family members do you propose we call down?" Paige asked.

"Grams, your mom and… Prue," Leo said quietly.

"What! We can summon Prue?" Piper said excitedly with a hint of annoyance that she hadn't been told this information before. It had been so long that she had seen her older sister and though she was happy that Paige was in their lives, she still missed Prue every day.

"Well, I don't know, but I don't think that the Elders would stop you under these circumstances," Leo said.

"Uhhh guys. We better start acting fast. The apocalypse is coming and we don't have much time.

Everyone got ready. Leo and Coop got the kids ready for their big demon vanquish and the girls got the white candles ready and placed them in a circle.

The Charmed Ones joined hands and everyone stepped back to let them work their magic.

_Hear these words, Hear my cry, _

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the Great Divide_

Piper poked her self in the finger with an athame and dropped the blood into the nearest candle. The flame shot up high into the air and then returned to normal.

_Blood to blood we summon thee, _

_Blood to blood come to me._

And with a gust of cold wind three spirits emerged in the center of the circle of the candles. One was a fair skinned brunette. She was aged by the many demon battles but with a smile on her face - she was the girls' Grams. The second woman had a similar hair color and was wearing a flowing shirt and pants. She was younger than Grams and had a warm smile on her face – the girl's mother. And the one that everyone had been dying to meet – Prudence Halliwell. She had long black hair and her normally stern face was lit up with a smile. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and some jeans with boots.

Prue stepped out of the circle and ran to hug the girls. "PIPER! Oh, you're grown up so much! Phoebe! I'm so proud of you. Look at you the famous columnist. And Paige! I've heard so much about you. Thank you for keeping this family together."

Then Prue started to move around the room to meet the other people. She met Coop and Billie and then when she got to the kids she became even more ecstatic than anyone could have possibly imagined.

"Oh! Are these two dashing boys yours Piper? Very nice work Leo! I hear that you two boys take after me with some telekinetic powers. Oh, you guys don't even know me! I'm your auntie Prue. And oh, what a beautiful girl. She looks just like you Phoebe."

The girls started talking and the guys looked at each other and they couldn't understand a word any of them were saying because they were all talking at the same time and so quickly trying to catch each other what the others were doing all this time.

"girls…" Grams said trying to restore order. "**GIRLS**!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Grams.

"I think what mom is trying to say is that we should get started on this plan." Patty, the girls' mother told them.

After much thinking, the group was able to figure out that all nine of them would have to be together for it to work. They also decided not to take on all the Elementals at once.

"Where should we summon them? In the attic again?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so. I think we have to summon each Element somewhere where they are weak – like fire near a river," Prue shared her wisdom with the group.

"Excellent plan girls," Grams encouraged them. "Now while, you were planning Patty and I were able to whip up another batch of that potion you had before, but increased its strength."

"OK, let's go get 'em!" Phoebe yelled. "To the river!"

After the flashes of white and blue and pink light had faded away and the Condo was visible again it was clear that it was empty.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

The group landed in San Francisco Bay. The Elementals had taken their toll here. The harbor was a mess and all the ships were badly damaged. Sand was flying everywhere and there were dead fish all over the place.

"Quickly, before the Water Elemental notices that we are here," Piper whispered loudly to the others. They got into groups of three. Grams, Patty and Prue; Piper, Phoebe and Paige; and Coop holding Melinda, Leo holding Wyatt and Billie holding Chris. Together the nine adults started chanting the spell while the three young ones looked on with amusement.

_Hear these words, hear this plea, _

_Master of Fire we summon thee, _

_Bring him here and bring him now, _

_No other way do we know how. _

A blast of heat surrounded the group, and they were momentarily stunned. A fire appeared before them and the red robed demon appeared. He laughed when he saw the group standing there. "I cannot believe that you have the audacity to try and summon me. Oh I see, you were trying to summon me where I would be weak did you? But I guess you don't understand what it means to be able to create fire anywhere. You'll pay for your ignorance." He created a fist and aimed a punch at Phoebe even though they were several yards apart. A fist made of flame flew out of his hand and was flying straight toward Phoebe. Phoebe caught off guard, and simply jumped out of the way instead of trying to fight back. The flame hit a tree and it lit on fire. The intense red flame shot up to the sky and was incinerating the tree and the heat made Paige start to feel woozy. She moved over and leaned on a rock to support herself while Piper helped Phoebe up.

In that same instant, a splash of water flew from the sky and a blue robed demon appeared and he said "you called brother?" He turned around and looked at the group of magical beings that had gathered there. "Oh, well, well, well look who it is. You've come to fight on my turf eh? Well I'll show you what a full powered Elemental can do. He summoned a wave of ice shards and aimed them at Leo, Coop, Billie and the kids. They were coming at them at such a huge barrage and Billie was doing her best to use her telekinesis to stop them along with Prue, Grams, and Paige's help, but it was no use. Luckily Wyatt's shield protected the family before they could get hurt. Piper looked up and all her fears for her children and the next generation of the Charmed Ones were released. She threw up her hands and froze the two Elementals. Everything else had become frozen as well – the waves, the flying leaves, the ice shards, the trees, sounds from cars - it was if time had stopped.

"Whoa! Piper! Talk about a power boost. Quickly, let's say the spell." Each group of three took out pieces of paper with the spell written on it. Leo, Coop and Billie held on to a child's hand as they said the spell.

_Masters of the Elements and Creation _

_It is time for your annihilation,_

_Earth, Water, Wind, Metal and Fire_

_We send you now to your funeral pyre._

_Vox Debello _

_Is Malum Inscribo _

The demons unfroze and realized what was happening. The fire demon created a fireball and hurled it at Paige, Phoebe and Piper, they ducked and it passed right over them. Meanwhile the water demon took aim at the kids again this time creating a massive ice shard. Billie held up her hands to move it back, but luckily Chris and Melinda both held up their hands and froze the ice shard in place.

_Ex Vicis _

_quod Tractus_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the two screamed. The Water Elemental started steaming and suddenly blew up in a pug of smoke. The Fire Elemental started getting smothered. He was lit on fire and the fire was shrinking and shrinking. Soon he was completely gone.

Everyone was exhausted, but they knew that they had to carry on. They decided to call for the Wind Elemental next. They planned on repeating what they had just did and to freeze the Elemental and vanquish him.

_Hear these words, hear this plea, _

_Master of Wind we summon thee, _

_Bring him here and bring him now, _

_No other way do we know how. _

A tornado started to form near the group, but after summoning the Fire Elemental, they were prepared. They were hiding behind huge rocks shielding them from the harsh winds. When the wind started dying down, Piper stealthily stuck out her hands and tried to freeze the demon. However, without the fear of her children motivating her, the Wind Elemental was only slowing down slightly.

"Quickly!" Prue ordered, taking charge like she did in the old days.

_Masters of the Elements and Creation _

_It is time for your annihilation,_

_Earth, Water, Wind, Metal and Fire_

_We send you now to your funeral pyre._

But before they could finish their spell, the Wind demon had regained complete control over his body and created a tornado that was acting as a vacuum pulling everything into it, including the sisters who were the closest to it. Paige was flying in the air, and the only thing that was keeping her from being completely sucked in was the fact that Piper was holding on to her. "Piper! Please don't let me go!" Paige screamed out desperately. "Don't worry! I got you!" Piper said, but deep down, she wondered how long she could hold on to Paige for. She already felt tired, and Paige's hands started slipping from her own. Phoebe could sense both of their worries and knew that she had to react. But how? She looked around and saw that Coop was struggling with Melinda and Billie with baby Chris. After future Chris had left them, baby Chris always had a way of pulling Phoebe's heart strings.

Phoebe got up looked at the Wind Elemental laughing maniacally. She squinted her eyes to focus on his emotions. She knew what she had to do. She felt that power of wind surging through her. Fueled by her own emotions of hate for this demons started to fly on cloud of wind straight for the tornado.

"PHOEBE! NO!" Coop cried out in vain. Phoebe had blocked out everyone except for the Wind Elemental.

He looked up in surprise at the witch, and then laughed to himself. Wasn't she the one who desperately tried to scoop air into her mouth when he had suffocated her. He knew that he could take her. He flew into the air to fight Phoebe. He held out his hands and tried to remove the air around Phoebe as he did last time, but this time it seemed to have no effect on her whatsoever.

Phoebe felt the air leaving her face, but she commanded it back. She didn't know how it was happening, but her desire to have the air around her seemed to be enough to control it. Next, to stop that damn tornado she thought. She focused on her desire to save her family and to stop the swirling vortex that would lead to her death if she didn't do something. She looked at it and slowly it started dying down. Paige felt her feet return to the ground and had a huge grin on her face, but it quickly turned to a frown when she realized what her stomach was telling her. She ran into the bushes to throw up.

Coop and Melinda and Billie and Chris were situated back on the ground as well and they seemed fine. Unfortunately, the Wind Elemental saw that Phoebe was distracted and blasted her with a current of air. Phoebe flew backward into a tree and had the wind knocked out of her. She slid down the tree and closed her eyes and her head slumped downward.

"Phoebe!" Prue called out. She missed her little sister, but didn't want her to join her up there just yet. She got up from the tree she was hiding behind and threw the potion they had made at the Elemental.

The Wind Elemental had sensed that something was coming his way and he was able tried to blow the potion back at Prue using his wind power. A battle between telekinesis and wind ensued and telekinesis was losing. Grams got up next to Prue and started helping her with her own powers. She waved her arms and focused her eyes at the potion. Slowly the potion started moving back to the Wind Elemental. The Wind Elemental exerted all of his strength and it was clear that it was a stalemate. Suddenly Prue collapsed and the Wind Elemental laughed. "Pathetic witch. And you're supposed to be a Chamed One. You can't even handle your own powers!" The potion was rapidly moving toward Penny and Prue's fallen body.

However, what the Elemental didn't realize was that Prue hadn't collapsed, but had astral projected to Phoebe. Her astral form picked up Phoebe's potion and threw it at the Wind Elemental from behind. By the time he sensed this one coming though, it was too late and he was hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he flew out of the sky and landed with a thump. Prue smiled triumphantly before disappearing into a light of pink and back into her body. She got up and supported Grams to the rock before going over to help Phoebe up. They needed to finish this Elemental off and fast.

"Phoebe? Come on Pheebs get up… We need you." Prue said as she nudged Phoebe.

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" She looked around at her surroundings and remembered where she was and what she was doing. "Are the kids alright? Is Paige OK? What happened?" she asked worriedly. She hoped she had been able to save her sisters, but after she got knocked out, she was scared to think what could have happened during that time.

"It's OK. Everyone's just fine. We just need you to help us vanquish this demon. You feel up to it?" Prue asked her in a comforting voice. Phoebe nodded her head and Prue helped her up. "Alrighty then, here you go," Prue said as she brought Phoebe to Piper who was holding Paige up.

Prue ran quickly to join Grams and her mother and they started to say their spell.

_Masters of the Elements and Creation _

_It is time for your annihilation,_

_Earth, Water, Wind, Metal and Fire_

_We send you now to your funeral pyre._

_Vox Debello _

_Is Malum Inscribo _

_Ex Vicis _

_quod Tractus_

The Wind Elemental tried to blow away but it was too late. He screamed his last scream of pain and a cold wind blew through the air as he disappeared with a loud bang.

"Maybe we better recuperate for a few minutes before vanquishing the last two," Piper suggested after looking at the two sisters next to her.

Everyone agreed and they orbed back to the manor.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

The pearly lights of blue and white orbs finished coalescing, and the Charmed Group appeared. Prue and Patty helped Phoebe to the couch and Piper and Leo helped Paige over. Grams, Billie and Leo watched over the kids and were checking for any wounds that they may have suffered. After finding that they were OK, they started playing with the kids with the toys that were in the attic. Meanwhile, Leo was healing Paige.

After Leo finished healing Paige, he moved his golden glowing hands over to Phoebe. She felt the warmth coming off of his hands and felt at peace. However, when the glow stopped, she switched into full fighting mode. "Let's go get 'em!" she screamed jumping up.

"Whoa, calm down there slugger," Prue said to Phoebe. "What's the rush, let's just take a breather for a second."

"You weren't there Prue. We killed three last time, but then the last two were able to bring the other three back to life!" Phoebe explained. We gotta finish them off right now, before they can do any more harm to the city!" Phoebe was still screaming, high off of the adrenaline that was in her blood.

"Yea, but they use all of our kids powers and Leo and Billie. They were on a massive power surge. They probably used it up destroying the city, and they'll need to be here around us again before they can attempt such a stunt." Piper tried to wind Phoebe down. Prue was right. They were in no condition to go running into a fight. They needed to cool down and collect themselves before running in to face their deaths, as well as the deaths of their loved ones again.

Phoebe seemed somewhat calmer now, but still wanted to go finish off the people who put her dear Melinda at risk. "So what are you proposing, we just sit here, and drink some tea and wait for them?"

"No, darling of course not," Patty said. "The last two are Earth and Metal right? Well let's take the fight somewhere where they wouldn't have complete control over their Elementals. Where is there a place without Earth and metal?"

"Mom, are you serious? We're in the middle of San Francisco. There's metal everywhere! And where is there a place with no Earth. We are on Earth for crying out loud," Phoebe said.

"How about a field. Somewhere isolated and deserted. There wouldn't be any metal there," Paige said quietly scared face Phoebe's wrath.

"I think that Paige is on to something," Coop said quickly trying to divert Phoebe's glaring eyes away from Paige. "Somewhere isolated is good because there won't be any people there and we the Metal Elemental won't hurt anyone."

"Fine, so let's get going!" Phoebe said anxiously. The more time they gave them, the harder it would be to defeat them, Phoebe thought to herself.

"All right all right Pheebs. Let's just make a few more of these stunning potions so we're not going in there completely unprepared and let's have a battle plan this time, because freezing these guys isn't going to work apparently," Prue said quickly.

"Let's just throw the damn potions and say the spell and vanquish them! I mean how hard is it?" Phoebe said impatiently.

"But what if he blocks the potions, like he did last time? We need to situation ourselves in a circle around him just in case and throw it all at once. Also, I don't think it would hurt if you were levitating above him and threw a potion at him like you did in the cave," Paige suggested.

"All right, that sounds reasonable," Phoebe said, now coming to realize that rushing in there and throwing potions may not have been the wisest of plants.

"Leo, you guys should stay behind Wyatt's shield until it's time to say the spell," Piper told Leo.

"Are you sure, we could help," Leo said. Piper knew that although Leo was supposed to be a pacifist as a whitelighter, it was never in his nature to just sit back and let someone else do the fighting when it came to his own family.

"Yea," Billie added. "Don't forget, I used to be the ultimate power after all. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I think Piper's right. We don't want to put the kids in any more danger then they have to," Phoebe said while looking at Melinda playing happily with Coop. How could anyone, even demons, have the audacity to try to hurt someone so small and cute. Just the thought of it, made her heart race with anger.

"Wyatt will protect the kids and we'll be standing right in front of them to make sure that they don't get hurt," Coop said putting baby Melinda down to join in the conversation. "The kids are stronger than you think Phoebe."

"They're right girls," Grams said finally speaking up. "I hate to say this, but the six of us may not be enough to stop them. We'll need all the fire power we'll need."

"Grams! No, you of all people cannot actually be suggesting that we put ourselves in danger. When we were kids, you did everything you could to protect us, including binding our powers!" Piper complained.

"I know dear, and if there were any other choice, then believe me I would have been with you one hundred and ten percent, but we don't have a choice in the matter. The fate of the world is depending on you girls once again. We have to trust these kids have the same powers that you do in defending themselves." Grams said with a matter of fact tone.

"I don't like this," Phoebe said quietly.

"Neither do I, but I guess we don't have a choice," Piper finally gave in.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and just sighed. They hoped that everyone was right.

"The potions are done guys…" Billie said breaking the silence.

"OK, I guess it's show time." Paige said. They joined hands and left the attic, heading to the desert that Patty had found a map.

They arrived at the desert they spread themselves into a circular pattern. The heat was getting to the group, but they pushed the feelings out of their minds. They read the summoning spell,

_Hear these words, hear this plea, _

_Master of Metal we summon thee, _

_Bring him here and bring him now, _

_No other way do we know how. _

As soon as they saw the swirling lights, Phoebe held her hands up and jumped up and hovered above the lights potion in hand. Wyatt had his shield up around Chris and Melinda who were hiding behind Leo, Coop and Billie. They too could feel the tension of something big that was going to happen, although they weren't quite aware of what this event was.

And from the light a golden wearing demon appeared. However, everyone was shocked when they saw an Elemental wearing a brown robe appear as well.

"Surprised?" the Metal Elemental asked. "We sensed what happened to the others and we weren't going to let some witches get the upper hand. The two Elementals chuckled at their mistake.

"NOW!" Prue screamed bringing everyone out of their daze. And at that moment 9 potions flew at the Elementals.

However, the Elementals were prepared. They created shields of metal and rock to protect themselves from the oncoming attack. What they didn't do was protect themselves from above from Phoebe's potion. It landed right between them and created a blast that knocked them both flying into a sand dune.

Phoebe levitated downward and rejoined her group. They got together but before they could even start chanting the spell, the Elementals had gotten, up barely stunned from one potion divided among the two of them and started hurling rocks and metal shards at the girls.

By pure instinct everyone attempted to dodge the attack, but it was unnecessary. Wyatt had formed a protective bubble around the group that had fended off any attacks.

When Piper saw what Wyatt had done, she laughed at the Elementals. "You guys are always calling us pathetic, but look at this! My son has enough power to stop your attack!" Leo couldn't help but smile at his son.

"Brother, we don't have time to break through their shield," the Earth Elemental commented grimly. "We need to get to their book and their Nexus to revive our fallen comrades."

"What are you guys talking about! You can't access the Nexus. It's no longer there!" Paige called out.

"While that may be true, like all powerful entities, they always find a way to return," the Metal Elemental cried out.

The girls thought about what he had said and they saw truth in what he said. The Triad had returned on many occasions, always first in spirit form and then in full power. And how many times did the Source be regenerated before they had truly vanquished it.

"Let us show them our might one last time before we leave though," the Metal Elemental said ominously. The Earth started shaking again and soon sandstone creatures were emerging from the ground. They had bulging muscles and holes in their faces for their eyes and mouth.

Then the Metal Elementals raised his hands to the sky and soon metal shards were raining down on the newly created sandstone golems. The golems picked up the shards which morphed into shields and swords for them.

"Let's see your boy handle this!" the Earth Elemental laughed as they disappeared leaving their minions to finish off the Charmed Ones.

Wyatt's shield fell and he looked exhausted. Leo scooped him up and whispered in his ear, "you did good son," in a playful voice.

Coop picked up Melinda and Billie picked up Chris and they were going to run off when they saw that they were surrounded.

A golem lunged at Paige and she orbed out and she orbed back in but saw that she had been cut off from the rest of her family and was on the outside ring of the golems. "Sword!" she called out and the nearest golem's sword orbed into her hand. She used it to stab the golem and disintegrate into the sand that he was created from. She started to attack another one, but it quickly blocked it with his shield. Soon Paige was having a sword fight with several of the golems.

Meanwhile Piper had already attempted to freeze the golems, but she couldn't freeze them quickly enough to make a smooth getaway. So instead she channeled her frustration into blowing these golems up. She was back to back with Prue who was flinging the golems at each other in order to create some widespread confusion among them, but it wasn't working. So instead, Prue used her telekinetic energy to get a sword and shield from a fallen golem and started fighting manually.

Phoebe was trying to protect Coop and baby Melinda, but these golems did not have any active powers her empathy powers weren't working, and her premonition powers wouldn't do anything for them. So she started hurling her potions that were made for the Elementals hoping that they would effect these creatures. She couldn't let her baby and her love get hurt and she threw the first potion with all her might. To her jubilation and her surprise, the demon exploded in fire. "COOP! did you see that? Use your potions on them. With Melinda freezing the golems closing in on them and with her two parents throwing potions at the demons they were fending off the demons as best as they could.

Billie, Chris, Leo and Wyatt were trying their best to fight off the rock creatures that were after them. Billie was using her telekinesis to fight off the demons. However one came up from the side, and Billie was too slow to react. She saw the demon lunging his sword at her, and she screamed for what she thought was the last time. She threw herself over Chris, but suddenly, the demon went up in flames. She looked down at Chris to make sure that he was ok and saw that he was laughing and waving his hands around. She looked up and saw that he was manipulating one of the swords through his telekinesis. "Oh, Chris! You're amazing you know that!" Billie said laughing along with him, but her laughter was short lived as more rock golems starting swarming them again. Together, held back the demonic creations.

Leo on the other hand, was throwing potions at the demons and holding up a shield against them. After staying at Valhalla for such a long time, he would have been well suited for close combat. However, with Wyatt here, he didn't want any demons to get within 10 feet of them. He saw that Billie and Chris were holding his back pretty well and all he had to do was keep his front clear. He knelt down after throwing a potion and whispered into Wyatt's ear. "Pretend these are the balls we use to play catch with in the backyard and throw them as hard as you can at these rock guys OK bud?" He asked Wyatt playfully so that he wouldn't get riled up. He gave some potions to Wyatt and together they fended off the 20 demonic spawn that were coming at them.

Patty and Penny on the other hand were dominating the demons. They had their backs against a high sand dune and while Patty froze the demons, Penny used her telekinesis to stab each of them. They had already defeated most of their demons and went over to help Paige.

"Paige, you have to get your sisters out of here. If these demons are doing what they claim to be doing, we need to stop them. Don't worry about everyone else, Leo will orb us after we're sure that everyone's safe," Penny commanded. She saw that Paige was going to object so she quickly said "Don't even try it. Patty freeze the demons around Piper and Phoebe. Quickly!" Patty flicked her wrists at the two sets of the demons and they froze in place. They started moving in extreme slow motion.

"Don't just stand there Paige! Get orbing!" Penny ordered.

Paige too scared to disobey the matriarch of the family quickly orbed over to Piper and Prue and orbed them both over to Phoebe and Coop. She left Prue with Coop and orbed Piper and Phoebe with her back to the manor.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

"Paige! What's the deal! Who's going to defend Melinda and Coop!" Phoebe cried out in frustration.

"Phoebe!" Paige whispered harshly. "Keep your voice down. Look, Grams made me do it. Besides, look," she pointed at the pedestal where the book was normally resting. However, it appeared to be missing. "If they already have the book, they must be trying to access the Nexus! We had to stop them. The fate of the world depends on it!"

"But Paige, the Power of Three alone won't be able to stop them. We need the others," Piper whispered softly.

"Yea, Grams said that they would come shortly. We just need to hold them off. Besides, it's three on two, I think we can handle them," Paige said wishfully.

"Oh, do you Paige! Before it was twelve against two, and I think it's safe to say that we did not win against them," Phoebe whispered angrily. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Phoebe was just frustrated that they had gotten so deep into demonic trouble again.

"Phoebe, come on. Stay positive, we can handle these goons. I'm sure that Coop and the others will be here shortly," Piper said trying to end the argument.

Phoebe looked at her sisters and just nodded. There was no point in arguing any further and deep down inside she knew her sisters were right. The three of them crept down the stairs and quietly and into the kitchen. They saw the basement door open and heard chanting.

"Hello boys, care to explain why you are in our house?" Phoebe asked threateningly.

"Well, well, well, only three witches. Well that's a surprise. Where are you friends. Oh, I really hope that they weren't hurt by our little rock men," the Earth Elemental snickered mockingly.

This time it was Piper whose fiery anger grew out of control. With a flick of her wrists an explosion the size of a nuclear bomb hit the enemies. Just kidding, but Piper's powers were amplified enough that it caused the Earth Elemental to fly backwards. He staggered upwards and muttered "finish the chant". The Metal Elemental encased himself with metal and continued chanting in latin. Phoebe quickly threw a potion at him, but the Earth Elemental created a boundary for him.

And then it happened. The ground started shaking and the two Elemental started laughing together. Phoebe grabbed onto the handrail for dear life and Piper grabbed on to Phoebe. Paige on the other hand in the middle of the basement orbed to her sisters prepared to orb them out.

A black shadow emerged and started making its way over to the two Elementals. The woogy had arrived.

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled out to Paige. She shrugged off Paige's hand from her shoulder and started levitating. She flew herself over to the Nexus and absorbed the shadow before the Elementals could. However in the process, she ended up flinging herself into the wall.

"Phoebe!" Paige and Piper called out together. _What has she done? _Piper thought to herself. _Absorbing the Woogy was not only dangerous but stupid. Phoebe had absorbed the Woogy so many years ago and it drove her to kill her and Prue. It turned Phoebe evil. _

Paige on was more focused on the fact that Phoebe had hit the wall. "Are you all right Pheebs?"

Phoebe picked herself up and looked at her sisters. Her eyes were pure black and filled with darkness. She smiled at her sisters. "I think I can handle it this time Piper," she managed to say.

_It was if she could read my mind. _Piper thought to herself. _Is it because we're that close or is it a major power boost? _

Phoebe turned around at threw her hands up at the Elementals who were still getting over the shock that Phoebe had stolen the Nexus away from them. A huge blast of energy caused them to go flying into the set of shelves that held some canned food that Piper had left down there.

After seeing what happened, Paige turned to Piper and said, "maybe I'll go get the others. Looks like Phoebe's got this under control." She started to orb out, but Piper grabbed her hand and pulled her back down before she could leave.

"No, we don't know what might happen. I have a feeling that we're the only things that are keeping Phoebe on the side of good. I just don't want to mess with a good thing Paige," Piper said worriedly. Her brow was wrinkled and she looked extremely tense. Paige knew that Piper was serious about this and decided to stay with her sister, though she knew that if she just got the rest of her family, they could have vanquished these demons quickly.

Suddenly, the jingling of orbs filled the air. Nine figures were starting to materialize in the basement.

And when Phoebe heard the jingling, she reacted. However, with the power of the Nexus flowing through her, she accidentally let out a blast of energy at them.

The orbs had finished coalescing, but not quickly enough. They had no time to react or move away, but luckily Paige was there.

"FAMILY!" she called out and once again, they disappeared in a shower of orbs and reappeared next to Paige.

"We gotta get that thing out of her Paige," Piper said.

_I am light, _

_I am one too strong to fight, _

_Return to darkness where shadows dwell, _

_You cannot have this Halliwell, _

_Go away, and leave my sight, _

_And take with you this endless night_

Phoebe started to float in the air and all of a sudden the shadow flew right out of Phoebe as if someone had violently pulled it out of her. The shadow returned to the crack in the ground and sealed itself back up. Meanwhile, Phoebe had collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Paige!" Piper called out.

"I'm on it!" Paige said already running to heal Phoebe.

While Paige was starting to heal Phoebe, the Elementals were starting to recover from Phoebe's attack on them.

"Look!" Billie called out.

"Potions everyone," Grams said calmly.

Seven potions flew at the Elementals at the same time. They were already against the wall, but the blast pushed them even further into the wall.

Phoebe got up and quickly joined Piper with Paige by her side.

"Let's vanquish these dudes," Phoebe said winking at her family.

They all started to chant:

_Masters of the Elements and Creation _

_It is time for your annihilation,_

_Earth, Water, Wind, Metal and Fire_

_We send you now to your funeral pyre._

_Vox Debello _

_Is Malum Inscribo _

_Ex Vicis _

_quod Tractus_

In their final howl of pain, the Earth and Elemental started to melt into a pile of molten ash and finally disappeared.

Suddenly a white glow appeared where the two Elementals were just lying.

_No, this can't be happening again, _Piper thought. _I can't keep being brave for Phoebe and Paige. Please don't let them come back._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I only created this story line.

Please review my story. Any feedback positive or negative will help me better write the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much.

As the white glow faded away, all that was left was five orbs, red, white, brown, gold and blue sitting on a wooden case.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked.

"I think that is the residual energies left over from the Elementals. Perhaps this is the way that they were reincarnated. Someone must have fed these orbs enough energy for them to be reborn," Leo explained. "I'll go take this up to the Elders and see what they want to do with it."

Leo grabbed the wooden case and orbed up to the heavens.

"I think I'm gonna take Melinda home. I think we both need a nap!" Coop said jokingly. Phoebe nodded and gave him a hug and a giving Melinda a kiss and tickle. "I'll see you later baby. And I'll see you later too baby." Phoebe said first to Melinda and then to Coop after he gave her a playful pout. In a flash of pink, they disappeared.

"I'd better call go catch Henry up on all that happened," Paige said before orbing out.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here with this mess!" Piper called out, but it was too late and Paige was gone.

"We'd better be going too," Grams said quietly. She hated that she had to separate her girls again, but they couldn't all stay down here forever.

"Do you have to go so soon? I really wanted to catch up with you Prue. And you too mom and Grams," Phoebe pleaded.

"Well, we do have to go now, but I'll see if we can come down later today," Patty said.

Phoebe, Piper and Prue embraced in a group hug, the three original Charmed Ones together again. "Thanks for coming to help us," Piper whispered into her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Phoebe whispered into Prue's other ear.

"I'm so proud of you guys. Don't worry, you'll see me soon. And I'm always watching over you," Prue whispered back.

They separated and Phoebe and Piper said goodbye to their grandmother and mother, before watching them leave in a swirl of white lights.

Phoebe and Piper stood there, thinking about their sister, when they heard Wyatt and Chris starting to get restless.

Phoebe rushed over to Chris and scooped him up. "Oh! You're such a good boy. You helped save the world today, do you know that big man?"

Piper walked over to Wyatt and gave him a hug. And then she went over to Billie.

"Billie I just wanted to say thank you. And that I'm sorry."

"For what? I should be the one whose sorry. I got you kids kidnapped."

"Yea, but you helped us get them back. And I'm sorry that I haven't been completely trusting of you for the past few days, but I see now that I was wrong."

Billie broke out into an uncontrollable smile. She jumped at Piper and gave her a great big bear hug. "Oh, Piper! I can't tell you how much that means to me! Come on, let's go get some ice cream," Billie said laughing dragging a smiling Piper up the stairs.

The laughter and joy was too infectious and Phoebe was standing there smiling watching them go up the stairs. Suddenly, she realized she was standing there all by herself. "Hey guys, wait up. I'm not cleaning this mess up by myself!" She started running up the stairs hoping to catch them before they left. "I want ice cream tooooooo!!"

Phoebe leapt up the stairs and grabbed her coat as she ran out the door accidentally leaving it open trying to catch Piper and Billie who were now already down the block.

A swirl of white lights entered the doorway and when the lights had vanished, Prue was standing there smiling at her sisters. She was brimming with pride and happiness for her sisters. She pointed at the door and as it swung shut and locked itself as Prue returned to the heavens where she could make sure that her sisters were always safe.


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

A/N: Hey guys, I'm just writing this chapter as a possible entry point for a sequel for this story. I had so much fun writing this story but I don't know if I'll have time to write another one. If you don't plan on reading the sequel, you don't have to read this chapter because I leave off to set up for the next story. For those who reviewed, thanks so much. Ok here it is:

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie were in the attic trying to get everything organized again. After the battle, they thought that they were entitled to use a little magic to help clean up the mess, but they were just putting the finishing touches on everything.

The girls turned around when they heard the familiar jingle or orbs. Leo had materialized next to the girls and he was holding the five orbs that had appeared when they vanquished the Elementals within an ornamental box made with gold and silver markings.

"Leo, what the heck are you doing with that in this house. Oh, you better not tell me that the Elders want _us_ to dispose of those things!" Piper was fuming. Sometimes the Elders made Piper feel as if she was just a tool that the Elders had.

"No, no dear. It's ok. They just want you guys to place a protection spell. Actually they want all four of you to do it. They think that Billie might be able to amplify your spell," Leo quickly explained. He knew better than to try to face the wrath of Piper Halliwell and was currently praying that Piper wouldn't blow him up for interjecting.

"So really they can't do anything themselves can they?" Piper muttered under her breath.

"Oh, Piper. It's not such a big deal." Paige said playfully throwing her hand around Piper's shoulder. "Do they have a spell ready for us?" Paige asked.

"Yup, here it is," Leo handed them a piece of paper.

Paige grabbed the spell and Phoebe grabbed the orbs. She suddenly gasped.

_The room was completely pitch black. _Phoebe had to wonder if she was having a premonition or if she just had her eyes closed. _Suddenly, she saw a figure emerge from the darkness. He was wearing a dark robe and a hood that was covering his face. Then there was another demon, also wearing a dark robe but no hood. He was cowering away from the hooded demon. "I'm sorry master. It appears as if the Elementals have failed in their task." _

_He cringed when he saw the hooded demon move closer to him. _

"_Get up Andreas. Don't worry so much. This was just a test to see how powerful the Charmed Ones were in this time." _

_The demon Andreas couldn't hold back a smile of relief that he was going to live._

"_However, this was your task to lead was it not Andreas? And therefore, failure to eliminate your target has its consequences…" The hooded demon remarked. He formed an energy ball in his hand and the eerie blue light that emerged from it was enough to light up the figure of the hooded demon. His blonde curly hair covered much of his face, but a single blue eye seemed twinkling and enjoying the fact that he was killing this demon. He had a golden beard and mustache and a face that looked remarkably familiar. He released the energy ball the demon erupted in flames. _

"Whoa…" Phoebe muttered quietly.

"What is it?" Piper questioned, looking at her sister worriedly. Phoebe getting premonitions was usual, but the look on Phoebe's face- her eyes all scrunched up, her brow furrowed, tight frown on her face - it worried Piper and she prayed that something bad wasn't going to happen.

"It was nothing," Phoebe said quickly. As much as she knew that she shouldn't keep her sisters out of the loop, she didn't want to worry them. Piper was already angry that demons was starting to crawl back into their lives and Paige was getting used to life with her husband that she just didn't want to ruin it for them yet. Besides, Phoebe thought to herself, she didn't know who she saw, but it did look familiar. There was no point in worrying her sisters over nothing and she could identify the demon herself later on, before her sisters got involved.

"Oh please Phoebe," Paige said. "We all know you had a premonition. Just spill the beans. There's no point in keeping it to yourself."

"I just saw the battle with those Elementals again. But this time, I think my empathic powers were somewhat involved again, because I could feel everything, the anger, the frustration, the desperation – everything," Phoebe quickly lied. She hated doing it, but she would tell them the truth eventually.

Piper looked at her sister questioningly. Something about what Phoebe just said didn't seem right. After all, she knew Phoebe her whole life, and she could tell when Phoebe was lying, but she decided to let it go – for now.

Paige on the other hand seemed to buy Phoebe's explanation rather whole heartedly. "Wow! That's awesome, it's like a merge of your two powers. Maybe you can levitate the next time you have one of those premonitions!" Paige chuckled.

Phoebe smiled. "All right, all right. Let's just get this over with."

The sisters and Billie joined hands and formed a circle around the orbs. Billie concentrated on amplifying their powers, but suddenly let go of Phoebe and Paige's hands. She hadn't amplified anyone's powers since she and Christy were together and it was bringing back a flood of memories. Tears started to fill her eyes and she bit her lip to hold them back.

Phoebe felt what was going on with Billie and tried to comfort her. "Oh, Billie. It's OK. Do you need a moment? Why don't we just sit down on the couch." Phoebe helped over to the antique couch that Billie had only repaired using her projection powers a few minutes ago.

Piper and Paige, still out of the loop went over and sat across from Billie on some boxes. "You alright Billie?" Piper asked.

"Just some bad memories. I just need a moment," the young blonde responded.

Paige now catching on, placed her hand on Billie's shoulders. "You know, you can't blame yourself for what happened. It definitely wasn't your fault. It was pure survival instinct and your reflexes. You deflected an incoming fireball. You know one time I accidentally deflected a fireball at Henry?"

Billie smiled a little thinking about the situation. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She knew what had to be done. She stood up. "Ok, I think I'm ready guys".

"You're sure?" Piper asked. "You want to get some tea or anything before we do this?"

"I'm alright. Plus I think the Elders don't want to be kept waiting," Billie said while looking at Leo, who had picked up the orbs and was now standing next to the girls.

"No, no, take all the time you need Billie," Leo said, a little uncomfortably. In truth, she was right, the Elders specifically wanted this done as soon as possible and he was already behind schedule. Still, he knew that Billie's mental wellbeing was more important than placing a protection charm over the orbs.

The girls got into a circle once more around the box and Billie gathered her emotions and they prepared the spell.

_We call forth from space and time, _

_Ancient Powers of every kind, _

_To strengthen now the Power of Three, _

_And seal this box so only the worthy may see. _

Golden lights engulfed the ancient box and slowly faded away leaving a small glow.

"There you go dude," Paige said jokingly handing the box back to Leo.

"Thanks guys. Rush delivery to the Elders now, but I'll be back to help you finish cleaning up," Leo said in mid-orb.

The girls returned to cleaning when Phoebe found a pair of old handcuffs lying on the floor. "What are these guys?" she asked everyone.

"Errr…" Paige muttered.

"Paige!" Billie exclaimed in shock.

The girls started laughing and their laughter could be heard from all around. Little did they know, something big was in store for them.

Sorry to have to leave it like this: Thanks again to all my readers.


End file.
